


Mi razón de existir

by AliceAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 13, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babysitter Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Castiel Feels, Demonio Asmodeo, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jack kline - Freeform, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sam Knows, Universo Alterno, cuestiones de fe, nefilim, sueño
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAngel/pseuds/AliceAngel
Summary: El mundo no había cambiado sin aquellos que dejaron de existir.  Los problemas seguían estando a la orden del día; pero aun así ahora había que agregarle un extra angelical, el nefilim Jack.Sin embargo para el mayor de los Winchester, todo su mundo se desplomó en menos de cinco minutos. Con la incertidumbre sobre el paradero de Mary y la ausencia irreversible de su ángel y mejor amigo, Dean debía llenar ese hueco desgarrador y juntar las fuerzas que creyó tener para seguir adelante. Y cada día el peso de sus sentimientos comenzaba a ser algo más que sólo un recuerdo, siendo cada noche testigo de cómo Castiel se materializaba sólo para él.





	1. Vivo en tu recuerdo

         

 

         Después de la fatídica noche donde las “consecuencias cósmicas” se volvían tangibles e inminentes; una vez más, se cobraban las palabras y acciones por quienes desafiaban el destino, sacrificándolo todo para evitar un mal peor. Dejando una amargura y tristeza en la garganta de más de un Winchester; nunca hubo momento más lúgubre y desgarrador. Esa noche hincó desesperanza y un futuro incierto, con manos vacías y una mente despavorida y angustiosa.

         Dean aún arrodillado, sintiendo el frío del barro penetrando a través de su pantalón; no podía apartar la mirada del yacido cuerpo angelical, olvidándose del mundo a su alrededor. Preguntándose insaciables veces: “¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?” Dolía respirar por su garganta, aguantándose el dolor que nacía ahí mismo; cuestionándose algo que a medias ya sabía… no fue un juego del destino, eran esas malditas consecuencias, que noches tras noche le quitaba el sueño y las esperanzas.

         Sus manos a tientas corrían el cuerpo de Castiel hasta llegar a su rostro; de manera ingenua necesitaba creer que esto podía remediarse, que al igual que muchas veces su mejor amigo se saldría con la suya. Pero el tiempo corría y corría y Castiel seguía en el mismo lugar. Dean sollozó sin remedio ni pudor sobre su pecho… su ángel y mejor amigo, murió. Su forma y figura de desdibujaba a causa de las lagrimas que caían libremente salpicando la piel del cuello angelical.

         La voz de su hermano a una larga distancia lo devolvió a la realidad que deseaba negar; recordándole los problemas sin resolver, y que, a duras penas debía enfrentar. Alzó su mirada encontrándose con su hermano bajando las escalinatas de la casa y a escasos metros frente suyo, un niño no menos de diez años.

         Su mirada era tranquila, pero su aura desprendía una sensación atemorizante para Dean; el rubio no se irguió de inmediato pero respingó por la repentina presencia. Hasta ese momento había pasado por alto la delicada situación que los llevó hasta ese punto. Dean parpadeó un par de veces antes de poder formular una pregunta coherente en su cabeza, pero antes de poder siquiera hacerlo se levantó en cuanto el niño se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de Castiel.

         – ¿Qué haces? –preguntó en un arrebatado intento por conectar su cordura, al mismo tiempo Sam se acercó a su hermano apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del mayor, una mera advertencia.

El niño envuelto en una manta celeste, recorrió con su mirada la cara de Castiel hasta las huellas negras de sus escasas y fallecidas alas angelicales. No dijo nada e inmediatamente se levantó mirando más allá de la comprensión que ameritaba la situación. Dean se adelantó y exclamó fuerte y claro: – Espera ¿A dónde crees que vas?

         –Dean…–advirtió Sam tragando con nerviosismo. Ninguno de los hermanos estaba al tanto de lo que este nefilim podía ser capaz, hasta el momento se sobreentendía que cualquier cuerpo celestial crecía de forma diferente y velozmente.

Pero esta situación no se asemejaba a como lo de Amara o los leviatanes, donde había una descripción previa y con grandes advertencias, en letras mayúsculas, en cualquier escrito o relato. Esta situación era compleja y delicada; ya que no todos los días nacía un nefilim, y mucho menos el mismísimo hijo de Lucifer… pero Dean prefería saltarse todo aquello y actuar esa misma noche, siendo el momento justo no otro.

         –El futuro ha llegado… –pronunció el niño con total naturalidad.

         Dichas palabras estremecieron a los hermanos, que no tardaron en mirarse mutuamente. ¿De qué “futuro” estaba hablando? ¿Uno apocalíptico? ¿Un nuevo “Dios”? Cualquiera que desee o anhele ponerse los zapatos de Dios no contaba con un resultado favorable; aunque sea bajos las buenas intenciones como las que tenía Cas, todo terminó por descontrolarse. Así mismo el cielo prometido de Metatron…aspirando a una admiración. Nadie que desee ese poder puede con ello. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, ambos hermanos sabían que el mundo necesitaba de un balance, como el de Dios y Amara. De esta manera “el futuro ha llegado” no podía tratarse de un buen augurio. Y menos podía esperarse de un niño o un ser inexperto.

         –Espera… –exigió Sam nerviosamente, tratando de pensar qué decir sin asustar al niño, ya que después de todo eso es lo que era en parte.

         Dean lo miró con pánico en sus ojos, sabía que su hermano estaba pensando rápido, pero qué podían hacer para evitar la huída del niño. Debían convencerlo sí o sí; y como último recurso cabía la posibilidad de dispararle –en el peor de los casos – o dejarlo inconsciente. Aunque la parte más tediosa sería la extracción de la gracia; no sin antes intentar abrir nuevamente la brecha del espacio-tiempo, donde se encontraba Mary, arriesgándose a liberar nuevamente a Lucifer. Pero para todo aquello debía ser terriblemente paciente.

         Sam alzó sus manos al aire tratando de mostrarse amistoso. –No queremos hacerte daño, sólo queremos…– Miró a su hermano que caminó rodeando al niño –queremos tu bienestar ¿Bien? Seguramente debes tener muchas preguntas… nosotros podemos ayudarte. Sólo ven con nosotros…–posiblemente Sam pensó demasiado rápido para ofrecer algo así o eso fue la exclamación de Dean que lo fulminó con la mirada que sólo demostraba pánico.

         El niño vaciló un momento, no se sentía amenazado o en peligro sino que de alguna manera estas dos personas le resultaban familiares. Antes de poder responder miró nuevamente el cuerpo de Castiel y asintió sin pronunciar palabra. Sam dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones aliviado, aflojando los brazos a su costado. En cambio Dean todavía estaba un poco escéptico sobre toda la situación y sobre lo que ameritaba tener en custodia al niño.

         En cuanto el niño dio sus pasos lentamente hacia Sam, éste se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar y lo guió al coche. Breves minutos después alzó su mirada a su hermano que seguía de pie inmóvil.

         –Dean… –se volvió a él y le dio una mirada preocupada, notando cómo sus ojos se perdían al piso.

         –Sam no podemos dejarlo acá… –dijo con voz ronca. El menor de los Winchester sabía que se refería al ángel.

         –Dean…–se acercó a su hermano extendiendo su mano al hombro del contrario. Se tomó su tiempo, no se le estaba siendo fácil decir lo que tenía en mente: –Ya sabes lo que tenemos qué hacer…

         – ¡No! Es Cas… Él sacrificó mucho por nosotros…y...

         –Dean sé que esto no es fácil, pero…–Dean seguía negando con su cabeza.

         –No lo digas… por favor. No lo hagas.

          Darle un entierro de cazador significaba el fin inminente de Castiel, una cuenta irreversible; él realmente no estaba preparado para aquello y mucho menos para sincerarlo. Había demasiadas emociones juntas y con ellas el dolor que todavía no desaparecía; junto con la ausencia de su madre, el sufrimiento aumentaba desmedidamente. Pero como siempre Dean Winchester debía mostrar su mejor cara y enfrentar como sea el mundo en el que debía luchar. Aunque eso no significaba que era capaz de suprimir la pesadumbre que escalaba en su interior, machacando lo poco que le quedaba.

         Fueron innumerables veces en las que le arrancaron pedazos de su alma, despidiéndose de todos sus seres más queridos. Y lastimosamente estaba agotado y hartado. Incontables veces se preguntaba “hasta cuándo”, hasta cuándo debía pasar por lo mismo. Sentía una injusticia ardiente y estaba harto, furioso e impotente. Su familia desaparecía y él siempre cargó con la culpa de no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Eso dolía más que cualquier ausencia.

         –Por favor Sam… esta vez no. No puedo…no puedo despedirme de él. –Sam hizo una mueca con su boca, él más que nadie sabía lo difícil que era esta situación para su hermano. Asintió y dio medio giro, notando como el niño los observaba.

         –Escucha…tenemos que apurarnos, no sabemos quiénes pueden estar tras el nefilim. Con Crowley muerto y Lucifer en otra dimensión, cualquier demonio tendría planes de aprovecharse… y además...

         –Tampoco quiero enterrarlo aquí… –dijo determinante. Sam bufó, debía convencer a su hermano rápidamente.

         –Dean por favor, escúchame… 

         -¡No, escúchame tú Sam! No quiero dejarlo aquí, es Cas y merece tenerlo cerca de casa.

         –Mira, no digo que no lo llevemos…pero ahora precisamente no podemos. Debemos volver al bunker y mantener al resguardo al nefilim. Tampoco sabemos de lo que es capaz o no…–Sam trato de mirarlo seriamente y mostrase seguro de sus palabras. –Dean, con el colt fuera de juego no estamos equipados para enfrentarnos a algo nuevo. Estando aquí corremos el riesgo de que Lucifer aparezca con suerte…–hizo una pausa antes de hablar nuevamente y finalizó –Dean eres lo único que me queda ahora realmente…

         Dean realmente quería hacer oído sordo a todo aquello; quería tener su maldito momento para despojar sus penurias, eliminar el dolor que ardían en su interior… simplemente deseaba llorar sin prejuicios, pero no podía. Porque como siempre las circunstancias lo sobrellevaban a seguir adelante. _Seguir adelante_ , se bufaba de ese concepto de “autoayuda”. A dónde lo estaba llevando el camino que transitaba año tras año… sin Mary y…sin Cas ahora, ese camino se volvía intolerable y más sangriento; ausente y desesperanzador. ¡Pero debía seguir! Después de todo, su hermano tenía razón, nuevamente se tenían el uno al otro. Sin dudas había todavía un largo camino por recorrer.

         Dean respiró profundo y exhaló todo ese aire pesado, como muchísimas veces oprimió ese hueco en su interior, dejando que la caza y la violencia en sus puños sean lo suficiente para liberar todas las tensiones que retenía su alma. El camino a casa o de regreso al bunker, le tomaría alrededor de un día por lo menos; dejar a Cas significaba mucho más que cualquier despedida, no estaba preparado…pero debía seguir, como sea, debía hacerlo.

         

         Juntaron lo necesario y a regañadientes Dean no se iba a ir sin primero asegurarse de dejar el cuerpo de Castiel al resguardo. Lo depositó sobre una de las camas vacías de la casa. Se lo veía tan sereno, afable…ajeno a toda las desgracias que dejó atrás. Tímidamente y sin cohibirse, le tomo su fría mano; el _dolor_ no cesaba. Se sentía enojado consigo mismo y odiaba que sea en este contexto que, por primera vez se animara a tocarle…a tomar su mano con total voluntad, con afecto y cariño. Nuevamente sus ojos se enrojecieron, desprendiendo una vaga lágrima que rodó por el borde. Juntó sus manos sobre su estómago y se quedó ahí, ahogando un suspiro… –Vendré por ti amigo… y te llevaré a casa por fin.

         Le dolía decir tales palabras, quería aferrarse a esa promesa, y miserablemente darle un fin. Las veces donde la incertidumbre de saber dónde estaba Cas, lo vivía como una agonía que lo asesinaba con cada suspiro. Ahora podía decir que el daño se volvió irreparable. Sam se aclaró la garganta desde el umbral de la puerta, dando a entender que ya era hora. No hacía falta decir nada más, Dean lo sabía.

         –Dean… –dijo mirando a su hermano y luego al piso.

         El rubio parpadeó lento haciendo una mueca con su boca y dejó caer su cabeza; iba a decir algo, pero sus palabras morían de dolor en su garganta. No iba a aguantarlo más si continuaba ahí, tampoco iba a poder irse. Sam al notar el silencio lúgubre se animó a dar pasos hacia su hermano. Hasta ese momento había ignorado completamente lo substancial de esa noche; el dolor, el deceso de sus seres queridos, la angustia y soledad por qué no. Ver la serenidad con la que descansaba finalmente Castiel, le estrujó todo lo que había estado conteniendo. No pudo evitar pensar en Eileen, sabía lo duro que todo esto estaba siendo para Dean…

         –Gracias por todo Cas… –dijo Sam simplemente, realmente no sabía si debía decir algo más o no, pero en ese momento las palabras terminaron siendo flojas en su boca al ver al ángel –fuiste muy valiente…

         –Un idiota, testarudo… y fiel amigo. –dijo Dean con un deje de tristeza.

         –Como su familia…

         Ambos se habían quedado ahí por unos leves segundos, hasta que Dean simplemente se giro y salió de la habitación. Sabía que si continuaba estando de pie frente a Cas, no se iría nunca más. Sam lo siguió como de costumbre y ambos terminaron subiéndose al Impala. Puso el coche en marcha y fueron camino a Kansas. Por el espejo retrovisor no pudo evitar ver por esa última noche la casa, que con cada metro ganado se alejaba más de él. “Cas vendré por ti amigo” se dijo a sí mismo.

 

***

 

         El viaje sería largo y agotador, pero no por eso se debía bajar la guardia. Dean se rehusó a la idea de descansar en algún motel; sin mencionar el hecho de que ahora ya no se trataba de él y su hermano solamente. El niño en el asiento trasero le provocaba escalofríos, y verlo por el espejo retrovisor se sentía como en una película de terror; donde al verlo su expresión se volvería demoníaca. Así que sólo estaba alerta. Sin embargo, a la media hora de andar por la ruta, el niño parecía estar bostezando. Dean alzó sus cejas y miró a Sam que al parecer también había notado lo mismo.

         En un intento de anclar una conversación, lo más normal posible, Sam tosió falsamente y se incorporó mejor en su asiento y volteó ligeramente al niño. –Ah…–por un momento olvidó conectar su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre del nefilim; ¿habrá que ponerle uno? Pensó –em… ¿tienes sueño…?

         –Jack… –respondió mientras lo miraba sin esfuerzos para erguirse en el asiento. –Me llamo Jack.

         Inmediatamente Sam observo que el niño veía algo sobre su regazo.

         – ¿pasa algo? 

         -Aquí dice Jack…–dijo somnoliento, mientras con la yema de su dedo índice recorría el bordado sobre el nombre _“Jack”_ , en la manta que llevaba consigo.

         –Posiblemente lo haya hecho tu madre, para ti…

         – ¿Qué pasó con Castiel? –preguntó finalmente.

         Ambos hermanos palidecieron a la pregunta. Dean automáticamente se sintió muy incómodo, frunció el ceño evidente. Un silenció abrumador se instaló en el ambiente. Sam iba a decir algo, pero se quedó pensando cuidadosamente lo que iba a revelarle o cómo o hasta si debía. ¿Cómo decirle a un niño que su propio padre asesinó a sangre fría a quien se supone que iba a cuidarlo? ¿Y si al enterarse qué pasó, termina por sembrar odio? Las “consecuencias cósmicas” parecían seguir dando efecto; todavía ni habían pasado veinticuatro horas que el nefilim se iba a ver abrumado por la muerte de Castiel. Un comienzo inevitablemente desesperanzador.

         Era un tema que les hubiera gustado evitar; tampoco podían ignorar la curiosidad de Jack sobre Castiel; lo que planteaba: ¿Cuáles eran sus planes, cómo es que lo conocía así mismo? Sin embargo, la respuesta estaba en que fue el mismo nefilim quien manipulo a Cas en vida. Eran demasiadas cuestiones para dejar esperando al niño por una respuesta; Sam abrió la boca para contestar pero rápidamente Dean respondió tajante.

         –Lucifer lo asesinó. –dijo secante, aunque con una leve nota de tristeza. –Nuestra madre está atrapada con él… en otro mundo, uno diferente a éste. ¿Sabes cómo traerla devuelta?

         Sam dejó escapar el aire mirando a su hermano para luego dirigirse al niño. Pero Jack simplemente negó con su cabeza observando el paisaje. 

         -Cas era nuestro amigo… –habló Sam después de unos segundos – ¿Tú sabías de él, antes de esta noche?

         –Creo haber soñado con él… me habló sobre muchas cosas… quería conocerlo. –Jack parecía desanimado y prontamente se acurrucó en un rincón y durmió tal cual niño a su edad lo haría.

         –Es un poco insólito… no sabía que los nefilim podían dormir. –Comentó Sam luego de un par de minutos. Pero Dean no respondió con palabras, más bien una vaga mueca. ––Tú también deberías descansar…llevas manejando todo el día. Además con Jack dormido, podríamos parar y…

         -No, estoy bien, descansaré en cuanto lleguemos. Descansa Sammy, en un par horas te despierto.

         Sam no discutió, estaba muy cansado o sabía que no llegaría a ningún acuerdo con su hermano. Entonces simplemente se acomodó e instantáneamente se durmió. Había sido un amargo día, necesitaba que se acabara por hoy.

         En cambio Dean manejó sin descanso por la ruta, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Encendió la radio y buscó una emisora leve y digna de escuchar, por el momento ésa sería su única compañía. Deseaba dejar de pensar, dejar de sentir, dejar atrás lo que había acabado con su corazón, pero no podía. No podía porque todo le hacía recordar a Cas… inevitablemente o como él ya se esperaba, la culpa recayó sobre sus hombros.

         Se torturaba insaciablemente con el “Y si hubiera…” Si hubiera dicho esto o lo otro, o si hubiera salido en ese momento en el Crowley se sacrificó, quizás…quizás, la suerte hubiera sido diferente. Hoy tendría a alguien en el asiento trasero hablándole sobre alguna cosa…o quizás no. Pero hubiera estado con vida. Y eso es lo único que importaba…

         Dolía mucho…dolía todo lo que se quedo en aire. Dolía pensar que ya habían pasado cinco horas y Cas no había vuelto como tantas veces atrás. Detestaba con furia su vida, detestaba pelear a regañadientes por cosas que al final se le escapaban de las manos. Pero más detestaba tragarse los residuos de su vida y no poder sacarlos; nunca había podido hacerlo por su cuenta. Siempre había liberado esa tensión peleando, y peleando…pero nunca lo llevaba a nada. Y ahí, nuevamente en esa esquina de su pensamiento, Castiel volvía aparecer. Había sido tan fácil hablar con él…

         El ángel tenía eso tan especial por el cual Dean se había enamorado sin admitirlo. Castiel decía eso justo para dejar temblando el corazón del cazador. Decía lo justo para identificarse, decía lo justo para dejarlo sin palabras… todo se había ajustado perfectamente a sus vidas, tanto que olvidó el momento donde comenzó a creer en el _“vínculo profundo”_ que compartían. Hasta que un día se volvió más que eso…

         Por un instante dejó que esos bellos recuerdos lo inunden; sin esperarlo se encontró tarareando una canción que inevitablemente lo ruborizó. _“When you say nothing at all”_ de Ronan Keating, resopló una risa por lo ridículo que era. ¿Qué clase de idiota maneja la estación radial? Pensó. Aunque quejarse estaba en su repertorio, permitió que la canción terminara…la letra lo había llevado a pensar en Cas indudablemente.

_It's amazing how you_

_can speak right to my heart._

_Without saying a word,_

_you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may_

_I could never explain_

_what I hear when_

_you don't say a thing…_

         Dean rió levemente, si debiera contar todas esas veces que compartían esas miradas intensas con Cas, perdería la cuenta.

          La nostalgia no tardo en martillar su cabeza; Castiel era todo lo que Dean deseaba en su vida y lo obtuvo, aunque fue en un instante. La familia había estado reunida, el equipo libre albedrío era más fuerte que nunca… ¿por qué todo lo que ama termina por escaparse de él? No quiso continuar pensando sobre lo mismo… había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano recordando a Cas con una sonrisa. Pero bien él sabía que si continuaba sobre esa línea, la tristeza no sería amable con él.

         Para su suerte Sam se había despertado, y la maldita canción había terminado en su momento. Su hermano menor con mejor cara y energía lo convenció de que se turnaran. Dean a regañadientes ocupó su lugar y en menos de un minuto se entregó al sueño. Y su último pensamiento fue para Cas…

 

***

 

         En cuanto despertó o más bien abrió los ojos, se encontró juntando los deshechos en una bolsa y sobre la mesa quedaban los restos de dos cajas de pizzas. Con el ceño fruncido se giro y miró a su alrededor… estaba en la cocina del bunker.

         – ¿Qué carajo…? –instintivamente se toco el cuerpo, como si le faltara algo. Todo se veía y se sentía bastante real. Se cacheteó la mejilla y rápidamente el ardor pico en la piel. Sí, efectivamente estaba en el bunker y todo parecería ser normal. Pero su memoria le fallaba y las cuestiones no se hicieron esperar… ¿Cómo llegue acá? ¿Y Sam? ¿Y el nefilim? La adrenalina corrió por su torrente al no poder unir las imágenes en su cabeza…

         Por el pasillo una vocecita muy familiar retumbaba haciéndose ecos a lo lejos. Por un momento Dean dejó de respirar. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y salió inmediatamente casi corriendo. La voz provenía de las habitaciones y en menos de lo que pensó ya se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta.

         – ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Dean? ¿Viste una cucaracha? – Charlie dijo sonriente como siempre.

         -Cha--rlie. –dijo ahogando un gran suspiro. El corazón le calló al piso y con él, todo lo que tuviera un sentido.

         En cuanto reconoció a Charlie el pánico se apoderó de él… él recordaba ese día al ver su vestimenta, su corte de cabello, su animada sonrisa. Inmediatamente y con temor en su garganta, alzó su brazo derecho y subió su manga… pero antes de poder hacerlo del todo respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos. –Esto no puede ser…no, no, no… –musitó. Y ahí estaba, su piel desnuda, libre de la maldita marca de Caín. – ¡No está! –casi grita, dejando salir ese aire pesado de su corazón. Sintió más que alivio. – ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo…acá?

         – ¿Dean te encuentras bien? –Castiel se levanto de la cama con el ceño levemente fruncido y caminó hacia él.

         –Cas… –no esperó a que el otro respondiera e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre el ángel. Castiel sin entender, correspondió al abrazo un poco irresoluto. Su fragancia, su calidez, todo lo que Castiel era, se fundió en ese abrazo. Necesitaba tocarlo, olerlo, sentir lo tangible de su fisonomía.

         –Jum… –Charlie se levantó y se aclaro torpemente la garganta, ese abrazo había durado más de cinco missisipis. ––Si quieren puedo dejarlos solos…

         –Charlie… ¡ven aquí! –Dean había estirado su brazo atrapándola del hombro, besó su frente y la capturo junto con Cas, inevitablemente ella absorbió todo su perfume natural. Hasta Cas se sintió un poco incómodo con la reacción repentina de su amigo.

         –Am… Dean, creo que me estoy ahogando. –dijo Charlie sin sonar que odiaba el cálido pero repentino gesto.

         –Ah… lo siento. –concedió Dean, que apenas un par de lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos verdes centelleantes.

         ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Y ¿Por qué no tenía la marca de Caín? Eran preguntas que le quemaban la cabeza, pero más desconcierto encontraba toda la situación. ¿Había viajado en el tiempo? No tenía sentido… ¿y la marca? Por qué no estaba… él recordaba con detalles ese día y es tal cual fue esa noche. La misma cuando Sam había quemado el libro de los malditos, para luego enterarse tiempo después que no fue así; la misma cuando Cas había vuelto con las gratas noticias de que había recuperado su gracia. Fue así, tal cual… había una trampa, esa era la única conjetura de Dean.

         –Dean… no te ves muy bien. ¿Pasa algo? –dijo Sam cuando ingresó a la habitación.

         –Creo que he viajado en el tiempo… –atinó a decir, también le sorprendió lo largo del cabello de Sammy, sin dudas no lo extrañaba.

         Sam alzó ambas cejas a la vez y miró a Cas –Pero haz estado todo el día con nosotros… ¿no debería haber un doble tuyo o algo así?

         –Yo no veo nada extraño Dean… –aseguró Castiel mirándolo fijamente.

         –Creo que alguien le ha sentado mal la cerveza… –dijo Charlie.

         –No puede ser… –miró a Cas y éste no le quitaba la mirada de preocupación.

         –Yo debería tener la marca…

         – ¿Qué marca?   –dijo Sam desinteresado. Mientras se sentaba frente al televisor y hacía malabares para que no se le caigan las películas que él había ido a buscar.

         Y como una ficha que encaja perfectamente en el puzzle, Dean recordó cómo fue. En su cabeza ese día se esforzó por quitar todas sus preocupaciones. Deseaba que se tratara de una noche de juerga con amigos, comer pizza, tomar un par de cervezas y ver algún que otro clásico o alguna trilogía perdida. Para Dean ese día, no llevaba la marca y le había restado importancia a los sucesos previos a esa jornada. Sólo deseaba pasar el buen rato con sus amigos, reír, sentir felicidad, hacer algo trivial, lo que sea. Quería sentir lo cotidiano, como cualquier hombre a su edad.

         Miró el paisaje, todos riendo y felices. Así de tranquilo lo había sentido ese día y así lo recordaba finalmente. Eso no dejaba otra conjetura más que la de suponer que se trataba de un sueño. Uno al azar que recordaba con mucho cariño. Cargaba con muchas especulaciones, pero si se trataba de un sueño no iba a ponerse a cuestionar que por qué no llevaba la maldita marca. Aunque se sentía muy real…demasiado real, él no iba a ponerse a “mirarle los dientes al caballo” No señor, no en ese perfecto momento.

         Respiró profundo sintiendo como suprimía un llanto vago en su garganta. Sonrió con toda la dulzura que pudo concebir y disfrutó el momento.

         –Hey viajero del tiempo, ¿te vas a quedar parado ahí o tenemos que desencantarte? –Charlie lo llamó sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

         – ¡Sí! Voy a hacer café… comiencen sin mí. –pidió con alegría mientras corría nuevamente a la cocina. Sam y Charlie se miraron sin entender la actitud de Dean y siguieron con lo suyo…

 

         Dean tarareaba una canción mientras iba de un lado al otro animadamente buscando tres tazas. Mientras el agua se calentaba, por el umbral de la puerta Castiel apareció.

         -¿Necesitas ayuda Dean? –pidió el ángel sin gabardina y corbata floja. Dean dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó pasmado viendo al ángel. En su cabeza sentía que no había sido mucho el tiempo desde que Lucifer hizo lo que hizo. Era todo tan confuso y estresante estar reviviendo una escena donde ya sabes lo que va a pasar. Sabiendo todo lo que ha pasado desde ese momento al presente. Pero se prometió que no cuestionaría nada en un sueño, porque después de todo eso es lo que era. Aunque eso dolía igualmente, porque sin decirlo o pensarlo, si fuese un sueño al despertar Cas ya no estaría.

         Parpadeó, en cuanto Cas se acercó por su repentina ausencia. –Sí… hay tarta para servir. –y señaló la mesada.

         Castiel asintió y se aproximó a él mientras se quitaba el saco, Dean respiró profundo y lento, embelesado por la figura de su ángel. Cuántas veces se había quedado así, paralizado por su imagen. Cas nunca se quejó, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sentir la mirada penetrante de Dean sobre él.

         – ¿Estas bien Dean? Te noto distraído… –comentó Castiel mientras cortaba la tarta manchándose los dedos.

         –S-í…sí. ––balbuceó y volvió su mirada al agua que comenzaba a filtrar el café.

         – ¿Por qué crees que viajaste en el tiempo? –preguntó Cas mientras se chupaba los dedos, un mal hábito humano.

         –No lo sé… –Evadió. “Deja de chuparte los dedos frente mío Cas, por favor” fugó un pensamiento –. Quizás estoy soñando. Aunque no recuerdo haber vivido esto… dicen que cuando uno sueña en realidad se despierta en un mundo paralelo. –Comentó aquello como algo trivial y luego agrego sin mucho afán –Eso explicaría por qué no tengo la marca…

         – ¿Qué marca? –Cas dejó de cortar y el cuchillo quedó en el aire a la espera de una respuesta.

         –La marca de Caín. –dijo sin sentirse orgulloso.

         –No me gusta como suena eso… por suerte no la llevas. ¿Es lo único diferente?

         –Sí… me alegra que sea lo único diferente. –dijo sintiéndose nostálgico. Cas notó la disimulada nota afligida en su voz y lo miró inmediatamente.

         –Te siento triste… no es como si ocultaras algo, pero…

         Había cientos de sueños donde sin explicación alguna, Dean se encontraba besando a Cas sin prejuicios. Viviendo una vida totalmente diferente pero felices al fin. Sin dolor o miedo, sólo siendo Cas y Dean. Un paraíso. Ese había sido uno de sus grandes secretos. Quizás este sueño era uno más del montón y todavía la trama no se había desarrollado o este comenzaba a ser uno especial. Pero, realmente deseaba que no fuera alguno en el que deba hablar de sus sentimientos.

         Dean observo cómo los ojos azules trataban de buscar una explicación a la ausencia del Dean de siempre. No quería estar en otro universo más que en este mismo, donde la marca no existía, donde Charlie era la joven feliz y friki que conoció; y donde indudablemente estaba Cas y Sam, a casi a media noche cortando tarta y chupándose los dedos. No quería despertar…

         –Estoy bien… –dijo finalmente.

         –Eso no es cierto. –se detuvo y dejó el cuchillo sobre la mesada.

         –Es cierto…tenemos un vínculo profundo. –y Cas automáticamente sonrió levemente. Dean le devolvió la sonrisa. –Siempre terminas leyéndome.

         –Nunca pensé que fueras a admitirlo. Algo muy impropio del Dean Winchester que conozco. Quizás sí vengas del futuro… –largó una pequeña carcajada irónica. Dean captó su intención, pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. _“Ojala viniera del futuro y evitar todo lo posible”_ , pensó.

         –Cas… –dijo cabizbajo –si este fuera nuestro último momento juntos, ¿Qué me dirías?

         –Creo que una vez lo había dicho… “gracias por todo” –dijo sintiendo un poco amargo ese recuerdo. – ¿Qué me dirías tú?

         -Gracias… conocerte ha sido la mejor parte de mi vida. Las cosas que hemos compartido, me han cambiado. Sos mi familia y te amo Cas… –eran las palabras exactas que Castiel utilizó cuando en aquel entonces el destino parecía inevitable. Sin embargo, cuando Dean escuchó todo aquello, no pudo evitar sentirse más que identificado.

         Sin dudas el haber conocido al ángel había sido la parte más importante de su vida, sin mencionar la obviedad de haberle devuelto a la vida. Y por supuesto que la valentía, lealtad y complicidad que sólo le daba Cas habían comenzado a cambiarlo; y ese vínculo del que ninguno de los dos hablaba pero del que sí sentía, se solidificó entre ambos.

         Dean no esperó a que Castiel reaccionara. Firme a su convicción, dio un paso hacia delante y tomó a Cas por la cintura, tirando de él para un delicado beso. Las mejillas del ángel ardieron fuego como así toda su piel.

         Suave y amoroso, como Castiel siempre imaginó que sería besar a Dean Winchester. Sorprendido por la medida espontánea del cazador, aceptó el beso aunque al principio estaba un poco indeciso. Pero la seguridad con la que Dean lo capturó con sus brazos, le dio la confianza que le faltaba. Recorrió y subió su mano por el brazo izquierdo del rubio; entrelazó sus dedos por el cabello, afianzando la unión.

         Dean deseando fervientemente profundizar el acto, lo atrajo más a su cuerpo. “¡Mierda! Es como tocar el cielo con las manos” pensó. Besar a Cas se sentía demasiado real bajo su piel, sentir sus labios, el leve sabor de la manzana caramelizada por su lengua; la suavidad y delicadeza de cómo se estaba entregando Cas; lo enloqueció. La calidez del cuerpo angelical lo estremecía, tal cual siempre lo imagino, adictivo. Sin dudas, Cas es todo lo que imagino y más… Se separaron en busca de aire y antes de poder decir algo más, Dean volvió a atacar esa boca rosada, ardiendo de deseo y pasión.

         Sin romper el beso, Dean traslado a Cas con pasos lentos hasta tocar la pared. El cazador abandonó la boca jadeante pero no los besos que bajaban por la incipiente barba, testeando la piel del cuello angelical. En cuanto Castiel sintió la humedad en su garganta no pudo suprimir el gemido anhelante. Dean sonrió contra su piel.

         –Dean… ––suspiró Cas, pero Dean estaba ensimismado con la situación que siempre soñó. Y por supuesto que el ángel estaba más que agradecido; sin embargo, la espontaneidad de su compañero había sido abrumadora de momento a otro. – ¡Dean! –espetó sin querer ser brusco y tomó una breve distancia del rubio.

         – ¿Qué?

         –No…no creo que sea buena idea… –dijo Castiel jadeante. Aquellas palabras habían creado un peso extra en el estómago de Dean, que pronto se trasformó en pánico. Usualmente sus sueños eran los mismos…Cas entregándose sin pudor ni arrepentimientos, pero ahora todo aquello comenzaba a ser ajeno a lo que estaba viviendo. ¿Qué clase de sueño era este?

         –…perdón. –concedió. Dean Winchester jamás pedía perdón si eso lo volvía vulnerable, pero la realidad era que ese “perdón” era la prueba viviente del dolor que le causaba el rechazo del que siempre temió por Cas. Se apartó ligeramente y sin valor para enfrentar al ángel, inmediatamente detestaba este sueño, que más bien se sentía como una pesadilla.

         Por otra parte Cas se rascó el cuello y trago con fuerzas la saliva fantasmal en su boca. Sintiendo el hormigueo en su piel de los besos del contrario hace segundos. Miles y millones de años todavía no eran suficientes para acostumbrarse a las modalidades humanas, aunque peor era interpretarlas y demostrarlas. Sabía que algo había inquietado al cazador, el pánico era evidente y antes de que la situación se vuelva irreversible el ángel se aproximó a Dean. Alzó su mano hasta el hombro del rubio y éste se giró con cuidado; simplemente lo besó suavemente, con la seguridad que el cazador buscaba.

         –Quiero decir… no creo que sea buena idea, si nos encuentran acá. –consoló dubitativo. Dean sonrió tímidamente.

         –Tienes razón... aunque no me importaría si pasara. –Dean sonaba valiente porque en la mayor parte de sus sueños sólo se encontraba con Cas, y la naturalidad de su relación no era ajena al mundo. Eso le encantaba.

 

         Al cabo de algunos minutos juntaron lo necesario y ambos fueron a la habitación donde estaban Sam y Charlie. Entre bromas y comentarios bebieron café y comieron tarta, aunque lo que sobraba iba directamente a la boca de Dean. Vieron una película que seguramente Cas desconocía completamente.

         Juntaron dos camas para mejor comodidad, cabiendo perfectamente los cuatro. Dean se es encontraba en el borde, a su lado izquierdo Castiel, luego Charlie y finalmente Sam. Ninguno decía algo, salvo Cas quien cuestionaba algunas cosas o comentaba la fascinación por las creaciones del ser humano. Dean le sonreía sin que el otro pudiera verlo y había perdido cualquier interés en la película, sólo deseaba sentir lo real y maravilloso que era la calidez del cuerpo de Castiel. Quizás nadie lo había notado, pero ambos estaban excesivamente juntos, habiendo espacio de sobra. Y así, sin pudor recargó su cabeza contra el hombro de Cas, era una posición algo incómoda para que sea prolongada, pero no importaba, ya que era un sueño. Su sueño.

         Había pasado bastante tiempo y los minutos corrían con normalidad, Dean no tardó en notarlo. No quería inquietarse pero tampoco podía dejarlo pasar. Miró a Castiel y todos sus detalles, efectivamente era él. La calidez, suavidad y perfume ahora tenía un nombre en su cabeza y lo adoraba. Prontamente una horrible sensación se instaló en su estómago, inundándolo de cuestiones y dudas. Ese efecto no tardó en manifestarse visualmente.

         Los créditos en la pantalla fue un aviso de que el descanso era permitido. Charlie se estiro y dio por finalizada la noche de película. Al igual que Sam ambos se despidieron del rubio cazador y del ángel. En cambio Castiel todavía se veía fascinado y entusiasmado por ver otra cosa. Dean deseaba tener el mismo empeño que su compañero, pero su cuerpo le reclama descansar; detestó sentir que el peso del día todavía hacía mella en él.

         Pero aun así, todavía seguía con Cas y ahora disponía de su soledad con la mejor compañía. Le incorporó de la cama y se desvistió como usualmente lo hace.

         – ¿Qué haces? –preguntó casi atónito el ángel, aunque lo intentara no podía apartar su mirada del cuerpo ajeno que conocía a la perfección.

         –Poniéndome más cómodo para dormir…

         –Am… entonces será mejor que me vaya. –apagó la televisión. Y sin que la prisa se vea evidente en su rostro Dean lo detuvo.

         – ¿Te molestaría quedarte…hasta que me duerma? –Cas abrió la boca para decir algo pero inmediatamente Dean se excusó alzando sus manos al aire. –prometo que no haré nada, sólo dormir.

         –Esta bien… –No se sentía incómodo pero era cierto que el cazador jamás había hecho una petición de esa índole, a sabiendas de las incontables veces que el rubio estaba reacio a que el ángel velara por su seguridad mientras dormía. Era extraño si conocía a Dean Winchester, pero para Cas no había cosa más importante que cuidar a quien salvó de la perdición hace varios años atrás.

         Intentó volver a prestarle atención a la cualquier cosa pero ya no causaba ningún efecto cautivador. No entendía cómo repentinamente la presencia del cazador le aceleró el pulso, de alguna manera que nunca pudo justificar Dean siempre le provocaba una combustión espontánea. Ya no estaba situado cerca del rubio sino que se desplazó al centro, donde las camas se unían dejando un prominente espacio. Se rascó la fantasmal picazón sobre su regazo esperando a que Dean decidiera acostarse.

         – ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó el rubio como si hubiera hecho todo lo contrario a su pedido. Cas balbuceó monosílabos sinsentidos y prontamente hacía calor en la habitación. No quería ser redundante ya que eso molestaba siempre al cazador pero era algo inevitable contestar con lo primero que se le cruzara en la cabeza.

         –Am… ¿estar sentado? –dijo dubitativo.

         –Cas… me haces sentir como el niño que tiene piojos. –Cas lo miró sin entender la analogía y antes de que su expresión confusa enamore al rubio se explicó: –Que no te alejes tanto…ven cerca de mí. –pronunció lo último musito.

         Dean apagó las luces y se acostó sólo con ropa interior, estiró las sábanas y ocupó un breve espacio en la cama. Palmeó con su mano derecha el edredón invitando al ángel y luego se cruzó de brazos en el pecho. Castiel ladeó su cabeza y avanzó algo indeciso y acompañó al cazador.

         Se sentía algo tonto por el nerviosismo, esta situación no se comparaba con lo que paso en la cocina hace un par de horas, pero cualquier tipo de contacto que tenía con Dean debía estudiarla meticulosamente y saber actuar sobre ella. Su escasa experiencia con los humanos no le estaba ayudando a cómo actuar con Dean, él era totalmente especial y realmente no quería echarlo a perder.

         No había tanta oscuridad como Cas hubiera deseado…apenas la luz se colaba por la rejilla de la puerta e iluminaba escasamente. Pero fue suficiente para darse cuenta que Dean lo estaba mirando, deseaba decir algo pero antes que una pregunta coherente se formara en su cabeza Dean se aproximo a él. Cas logró tensarse pero rápidamente sintió que algo no estaba bien con el cazador y se giró para apreciarlo como podía.

         – ¿Dean te pasa algo?

         –Hoy tuve una pesadilla horrible… Soñé que te perdía Cas.

         –Pero estoy acá Dean…nada puede pasarme. Y nada va a pasarte, hoy no tendrás pesadillas.

Todo sonaba calido y prometedor de sus labios, deseaba aferrarse a esa utopía de Cas y creerse miserablemente que realmente todo fue un sueño y que su ángel estaría al despertar, que su madre estaría allí para él. Deseaba la paz común de sus vidas.

         Se acercó a Cas y sin pudor escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello del ángel. Castiel lo abrazó y no lo soltó.

         Cas lo sostuvo dándole todo el confort que buscaba; lentamente subió y bajo su mano por la espalda del rubio, éste no dijo nada, dándole total libertad. Cuántas veces lo abrazó sintiendo su aroma e incandescencia, jamás se cansaba. Sin quererlo se dejó llevar por las caricias, el aroma a jabón y con el mejor sonido que pueda apreciar…sus latidos

 

 

 


	2. Tiempo irreversible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...sus esfuerzos por crear una convivencia armónica en el bunker eran amenos, él no podía lograr lo mismo con Dean [...] Dean no se abría a nadie y Sam poco podía hacer cuando el mayor le ladraba al tratarse de sentimientos que no quería desenvolver [...]  
> –Dean… ¿no sólo se trata de mamá, cierto?  
> –¿El qué? -espetó haciéndose el desentendido.  
> –Tu aislamiento…Lo que quiero decir es que, comprendo que quieras darte tiempo a ti mismo… pero la caza no te desahogara de lo que te guardas ahí dentro. –dijo Sam señalándole a la altura de su corazón. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otra entrega!  
> No lo había mencionado en el primero por eso lo hago acá; los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto xD 
> 
> Decidí hacer a Jack más pequeño y menos temeroso que en la serie -algunos me lo agradecerán-, es sólo para que sea funcional la historia, como así la ausencia de sus poderes. ^^

 

 

Capitulo 

2

 

 

 

         No es que estuviera encantado con la situación o que haya podido despojar sus preocupaciones, pero el cuidado del nefilim resultó ser como la de cualquier niño. Aunque para Sam era todo nuevo, a prueba y error. Jack a simple vista era como cualquier niño, comía, dormía, reía, era curioso sobre todo y preguntaba sobre todo; sin embargo, su crecimiento sí fue diferente. Cada semana crecían escandalosos centímetros, pero aun así seguía siendo un niño.

         Sam había suspendido la caza y se la pasaba enterrando su nariz en libros y libros sobre los nefilim que creyó haber pasado por alto. Aun así sabía que no iba a ir muy lejos y tampoco tenía la esperanza de encontrar uno sobre cómo criar al hijo de Satán. Pero debía ser optimista y estar a la altura de las necesidades de Jack.

        Fue así que no supo cuándo cambio los libros viejos de moho por revistas de “Cómo ser padres hoy”. No es que estuviera sumergido en su papel pero tampoco podía dejar que Jack creciera con el sol como si fuera una planta. Desde que llegaron al bunker miles de cuestiones brotaron en cada esquina. Sam y Dean sabían que Castiel se haría cargo de Jack, y que bajo su disciplina el niño crecería aprendiendo buenas costumbres y valores. Teniendo la esperanza de que este nefilim no seria un problema mayor para la humanidad. Pero lamentablemente los planes habían cambiado, y ahora eran los dos Winchester los que se encargarían de criar y cuidar del hijo de Lucifer, un nefilim con mayúsculas.

        Desafortunadamente Jack era muy pequeño para resistir la extracción de gracia que tenían planeado y tampoco daban fe de que si iría a resultar. De esta manera no había tiempo contado sino más bien habría que esperar al momento oportuno. 

        Fue agotadora la responsabilidad que cargaban sus hombros, la crianza para cualquier ser humano atemorizaba de alguna manera a Sam, más cuando esta te explotaba en la cara. Él no había tenido una infancia ejemplar que digamos y su familia era bastante disfuncional comparándola con lo que comúnmente se llamaba “normal”. El anotador de experiencia marcaba cero para el menor de los Winchester. Pero debía ser optimista.

        Quizás no tenía experiencia criando niños y mucho menos a alguien como Jack, pero sí sabía que debía darle seguridad, un lugar reconfortable y porqué no afecto también. Debía ganarse la confianza de Jack y a la vez estar atento a los descubrimientos de sus poderes, que hasta el momento lo único sorprendente fue la rapidez con la que crecía.

         Los primeros días se había dado cuenta que quizás el bunker no era el mejor lugar para el nefilim, tal vez los proteja contra algún mal ajeno que desee encontrarlos; sin embargo, desde adentro tampoco era el mejor ejemplo para el niño. Con armas, pociones, hechizos, cosas malditas, más armas y una cantidad infinita de libros sobre cualquier mal estaban a la orden del día y cubrían todo el bunker. No es que Sam sea alguien sobre protector, pero alguien con las habilidades de Jack, cualquier decisión o ejemplo podría tratarse de la caja de Pandora. Por eso debía asegurarse que el nefilim no se pase al lado oscuro o que se vea influenciado por el mismo mal, aunque en su sangre o gracia corra esencia del mismo Lucifer.

         

         Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente, en una mano sostenía el pincel con pintura celeste y en la otra un trapo más sucio que su camiseta. Sam estaba parado frente a la pared recién pintada, suspirando y cuestionándose “¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?”. Hasta hace dos meses había luchado contra una bruja y ahora pintaba cielos celestes en una habitación del bunker. Jack estaba en un rincón aportando lo suyo, le encantaban las abejas; aunque Sam se preguntaba si alguna vez habría visto una. Lo felicitó cuando el niño había tomado distancia para apreciar su trabajo e increíblemente el niño sonreía ampliamente, fue el único que sonreía.

         Sam no salía del bunker y se la pasaba con Jack todo el día. Si bien no lo esperaba, el niño había resultado ser más demandante de lo que imaginó. Con y por él debió aprender a cocinar y a crear una rutina diaria, es por eso que hoy estaban ambos pintando lo que sería la habitación de Jack. No fue una idea suya, más bien fue Jack quien un día al despertar le dijo a Sam que sería lindo ver las paredes celestes y que quería pintar abejas. El menor de los Winchester se sorprendió y asintió ante la petición, después de todo era bastante triste ese gris en la habitación de un niño.

         No obstante, aunque sus esfuerzos por crear una convivencia armónica en el bunker eran amenos, él no podía lograr lo mismo con Dean. Su hermano soportó únicamente tres días encerrados, antes de eso, había desaparecido por dos días. Sam debió suponer que había vuelto por Cas, pero realmente no se animaba a entrar a ese terreno y preguntarle. Había visto un rayo de esperanza en sus ojos una vez cuando lo encontró mirando los rincones o vigilando el perímetro fuera del bunker; Sam sabía que su hermano esperaba por la inesperada presencia de Castiel. Pero con los días la decepción era gigantesca y dolorosa.

        Dean no se abría a nadie y Sam poco podía hacer cuando el mayor le ladraba al tratarse de sentimientos que no quería desenvolver. Comenzó desayunando en cualquier parte del bunker, siempre lejos de Jack. Casi no había contacto visual entre ellos o palabras que mediar. Para Sam eso comenzaba a ser una preocupación…

 

        Sam se secó el sudor de la frente y dio por terminada la jornada de pintura. Miró a Jack sorprendido por su felicidad, el niño parecía agraciado con poco, eso le hizo resoplar una sonrisa.

            – ¿Jack qué te parece si nos lavamos las manos y vamos a comer?

            – ¡Sí! ¡Yo quiero papas! –gritó alegre el niño con los brazos extendido al aire.

            –Bien, vamos… 

        Ambos salieron de la habitación, Sam por delante y Jack a su lado mientras le comentaba que le gustaría tener libros de cuentos. Sam sonreía de costado y se preguntaba de dónde sacaba esas ideas, ya que ellos no le habían enseñado cosas de esa índole. Abrió la boca para contestarle pero un ruido en la puerta principal lo alertó antes de llegar a la cocina. No esperaban a nadie y Dean se había ido de casería hace una semana y lo esperaba en dos días. 

            – ¡Jack detrás de mí! –le ordenó seriamente sin preocuparlo mientras le extendía una mano. El niño obedeció.

          Caminaron pocos pasos hasta detenerse en una de las columnas, Sam se aproximo a una estantería donde guardaba un arma en caso de emergencia. Con cuidado alzó el arma y apuntó a quien tenía frente suyo una vez salido de su escondite.

            – ¡Wow! Yo también te extrañaba Sammy… –dijo Dean alzando una de sus manos al aire mientras con la otra tiraba el bolso de viaje.

            –Dean… no te esperaba hasta el domingo. –dijo más aliviado que como reproche.

            –Ya sabes cómo es esto… ¿Qué te dio, varicela azul?... –iba a continuar pero se calló al ver a Jack que se asomaba por la columna. Sam notó su repentino silencio y se giró siguiendo el camino de los ojos de su hermano.

            –Ah…no, estábamos con Jack pintando su habitación…de color celeste. –Sam apenas se animó a sonreír e hizo un ademán con la mano al niño para que se aproximara.

            – ¿”Estábamos”, Sam? ¿En serio? –Dean no se preocupó por mostrarse no caritativo frente al niño y poco podía entender lo que estaba haciendo su hermano. 

            –Sí Dean, “estábamos”… –se jactó Sam y luego se dirigió a Jack –Ve a limpiarte… ya preparo la cena. –El niño asintió y se fue tranquilamente mientras le daba una mirada rápida a Dean. –Dean no te vas a enfermar por ser un poco más amable de vez en cuando…

            –Sam seré amable cuando…cuando esa bomba de tiempo traiga de vuelta a mamá. Y si es que le da las benditas ganas de hacerlo.

            –Eso todavía no lo sabemos, hay que esperar a que crezca.

            –Claro… mientras tanto pintamos flores y cocinamos tartas ¿no? Y que el resto del mundo se pudra con su maldad.

            –Ah…increíble –dijo Sam sin querer alagar –¿te crees que me siento cómodo estando aquí sin poder hacer nada al respecto, mientras eres tú el que se va de caza? –negó con su cabeza y rodó sus ojos a cualquier parte.

            –Lo siento Sammy, pero yo no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando.

            –Tú bien sabes que haría lo que sea por traer de vuelta a mamá Dean... Esto no se trata de alguien que decidió irse como Cas, mamá esta en un lugar inalcanzable para nosotros. A mi también me duele las ausencias… –Sam pareciera que tocó la llaga más profunda de su hermano, porque ante lo mencionado los ojos de Dean se inyectaron de furia.  

            – ¿Sabes qué Sam? –peinó su cara con la mano en un vano intento por suprimir el dolor y la ira que se le escapaba por los poros. –Yo sí buscaré una solución… porque estoy harto de ver ir a nuestros seres queridos. ¡Maldición! Damos lo que sea por eliminar el mal, nos sacrificamos en cada lucha sin saber lo que vendrá después. No es justa esta paga hermano, no lo es.

            –Dean… Hasta donde sabemos este es un acontecimiento único, y todavía no hay señales del cielo, ni del infierno y mucho menos de Chuck. No es que deseo una revolución…pero estamos lidiando con algo nuevo. Además sin el colt, no tenemos nada con qué defendernos.  

            –Hemos peleado con menos Sammy… –Dean alzó su mirada enrojecida y espetó sarcástico contra su hermano –pero no, esta bien. Quedémonos encerrados haciendo nada para traer de vuelta a mamá. 

            –Dean…

            Pero el rubio cazador no se quedó a discutir lo que para él ya no tenía sentido en seguir dándole vueltas. Él sabía que sonaba estúpido de su boca reprocharle la indisponibilidad a su hermano, pero con cada día ganado era otro perdido lejos de su madre. La incertidumbre le carcomía la cabeza y el estrés nunca fue amable con él. Las ideas eran pocas para decir que no había ninguna, y precisamente él no era la mente brillante. Ya que si de planes se trataba, se atrevería a meterse en la boca del lobo por bajar un plumado culo y obligarlo a buscar a su madre. Pero esa inútil primera parte del plan jamás funcionaría con Sam a su lado, exclamándole lo suicida que se veía. Dean se estaba desesperando y desesperanzando.

 

           Después de un baño caliente, se acostó esperando a que el sueño reclamara por él; sin embargo, al igual que los últimos días en el motel, volvía a desvelarse. Se removió varias veces y su cabeza no daba tregua a su tranquilidad. Suspiró y cuando su mirada se detuvo sobre su mesita de noche, algo parecía llamarle la atención. No había demasiadas luces, pero al igual que aquel sueño que había tenido con Cas, una pequeña flexión de luz se colaba por las rendijas y como si se tratara de alguna señal divina se levantó extrañado. Extendió su mano descubriendo que no era otra cosa que la Biblia. Quería mofarse de si mismo, no entendía por qué razón o cómo es que eso había llegado allí, pero hasta el momento no le ayudaba en nada lo divino. Prendió la luz del velador y se dispuso a hojear sin interés. No le hacía ningún mal si leía algo, pero sinceramente por estos días deseaba alejar su cabeza de todo lo celestial.

           No tardo mucho en recordar a su ángel favorito. Y como si fuera un saltamontes, sus pensamientos y recuerdos saltaban de uno en uno, escalando hasta el presente todo lo vivido con aquel alado etéreo. Cerró sus ojos y atrajo la Biblia a su pecho dejándose llevar por las imágenes donde un azul profundo lo hipnotizaba. Se preguntó si existía un “paraíso” para los ángeles, o algo que se lo asemeje. Se preguntó, como tantas veces, si existiría un Universo alterno donde ambos pudieran ser libres compartiendo sus vidas juntos. Se preguntó, qué había sido realmente la razón de provocar la caída de Castiel. Sin consentirlo, por aquellos años había sentido un cosquilleo alegre cuando el alado le confeso que había hecho todo lo que hizo sólo por él. Dean jamás conoció a alguien que sacrificara tanto como Castiel. Se reveló, engañó, asesinó a sus congéneres. Salvó a Sam del infierno. Abrió las puertas del purgatorio, lucharon juntos; se volvió a sacrificar por el cielo, perdió su gracia. Se volvió humano… y la lista seguía. Pero lo que más le había afectado fue reconocer que el ángel le dijo “Sí” a Lucifer.

          Esa decisión descuidada del ángel no fue otra cosa más que la punta del iceberg sobre lo que aconteció sobre sus acciones. Durante ese tiempo, el rubio cazador no quería admitir algo que para el mundo sería un sentimiento egoísta, pero hubiera hecho lo posible por haberlo evitado. Ese sacrificio era cargar con una bomba de tiempo; y esas decisiones fueron creciendo con resultados a “consecuencias cósmicas”.

          Se detesto a si mismo por no haber hablado más con Cas sobre sus problemas, sus miedos y el maldito anhelo del ángel por sentirse fuerte e indispensable; cuando para Dean, Cas se había vuelto un pilar en su vida. Alguien sumamente vital e irreemplazable, su familia.

          De alguna forma, todos aquellos recuerdos y situaciones, con el tiempo le habían generado un amargo sabor al corazón. La culpa de no poder haberle dicho lo mucho que importaba en su vida, se transformó en un gusanillo que lentamente devoraba todo a su paso. Él nunca pudo imaginarse su futuro sin el ángel, aun sabiendo que la vida de cazador lo apartó de todos con el tiempo. Con Castiel, fue aferrarse a confiar, a tener fe, a soñar, a sentir felicidad…a pensar ingenuamente que su compañía sería eterna.

          Respiró profundo sintiendo cómo vibrara su garganta en un superficial intento por suprimir el dolor en su interior. El parpadeo de la luz lo obligó a abrir los ojos inmediatamente. Dejó sin importancia la Biblia a un lado y extendió su mano bajo la almohada tomando su arma. Un mal habito. Vestido con su pantalón de jogging y una camiseta azul oscura, salió de la habitación haciendo el menor de todos los ruidos. Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y observó a ambos lados del pasillo. Todo parecía ser normal y tranquilo; sin bajar la guardia continuó con su paso hacia la habitación de Sam. Musitó una maldición por lo alejadas de las habitaciones de uno y del otro, camino cerca de la pared con el arma en alto. Faltaban pocos metros hasta llegar a donde su hermano, posiblemente sólo doblar la esquina; sin embargo, detuvo su andar por la vocecilla que hacía ecos tras suyo. Inmediatamente se giró y volvió a ir por donde estuvo hace segundos atrás. ¿Será el nefilim? Se preguntó.

            Sosegado por la situación dentro del bunker continuó su paso y los ecos se hacían más claro. Jack se lo escuchaba reír jubiloso, eso lo puso más tenso… faltaban dos puertas y él estaba seguro que entraría derribándola, pero una voz familiar le hizo detenerse y erizar cada cabello. Bajó el arma, estaba perplejo; gracias a que la puerta estaba entre abierta, dejaba una clara imagen de lo que sucedía allí dentro. Sutilmente apoyó la mano sobre la puerta y el propio peso ésta se abría paso a la imagen de Jack sobre el regazo de Castiel.

            –Cas… –masculló como un suspiro, casi inaudible.

            –Hola Dean. –concedió el aludido con su profunda voz, inconfundible y clara.  

            – ¿Y esto qué es? –expresó animadamente Jack, señalando con su dedo sobre el libro infantil que sostenía el ángel.

            –Eso es un pato… –Castiel contesto amorosamente.

            – ¿Y qué le pasa? –la pregunta de Jack no era inusual sino más bien la de un inocente niño que deseaba saber de todo.

            –Esta es… -miró a Jack y luego antes de continuar alzó su mirada a Dean que no salía de su asombro, aunque era un conjunto de muchísimas cosas. –Dean… ¿quieres unirte?

            – ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quién eres?…esto no es real. –cerró sus ojos mientras negaba con su cabeza.

            Sus pies oscilaron en el lugar, su confundida cabeza le enviaba miles de mensajes y no sabía a cuál acatar primero; si debía disparar, suponiendo que se trataba de un espíritu; si se trataba de un metamórfico; o si era una ilusión o sueño. En todos los casos las balas que portaba no le servirían en ninguna opción. Su respuesta tardó más de lo que se imagino, pero aunque quisiese hacer algo estaba totalmente petrificado.

            – ¿Dean te encuentras bien? –Cas ladeó la cabeza como sólo él sabía hacerlo y eso no ayudo en absoluto, más bien le revolvía todo lo del estómago. Maldita pesadilla, se decía.

            – ¡Ven, ven! ¡Cas nos contará una historia! –Jack se bajó de la cama con las mismas energías que la de un mono. Corrió hasta el rubio y de improviso le tomó de la mano jalándolo hacia la cama. Dean se resistió en el momento, hasta que la imagen tangible de Castiel era verdadera con cada centímetro cerca de él. Todo olía, veía y se sentía real… – ¿No quieres que Cas te lea un cuento? –preguntó Jack, casi con decepción y lamento.

            –Vamos Dean, te aseguro que te encantará. –Castiel sonrió.

            Pero el rubio no accedió de inmediato, se quedó a una distancia prudente, torturado por la presencia del ángel. Deseaba salir corriendo y traer a Sam, preguntarle si lo que él estaba viendo era real o no. Pero no podía, ver a Castiel a través de un sueño era una locura, deseaba la eternidad de sueños así. Porque de alguna manera podría verlo, olerlo y sentirlo… y esa inmortalidad sería secretamente suya.

            Jack miró al ángel intrigado y éste abrió los ojos con exageraba sorpresa y suspiró. –Bueno, Dean se nos unirá cuando desee…–y amorosamente le tocó con el dedo índice la punta de la nariz del más pequeño y continuó: –Esta es la historia del _“Patito feo”_. –Castiel comenzó –En una granja todos los animales estaban a la expectativa del nacimiento de los polluelos de una mamá pata. El caluroso verano le dio la bienvenida a cuatro bellos patitos, menos uno que no acababa de nacer. La ansiedad se hizo mayor con todas las miradas posadas en aquel huevo sin romper; hasta que unos largos minutos se oyó ¡cuack, cuack! Todos se quedaron sin habla al ver que de aquel huevo saliera un pato diferente al resto. Era grande y feo, distinto de sus hermanos; todos los animales de allí en la granja se rieron de él, haciéndolo sentir triste e indiferente.

          Jack se apoyó con total confianza al brazo derecho de Castiel mientras escuchaba atentamente al relato. Jugueteó inocentemente con sus dedos y hacía alguna que otra mueca en reacción al cuento. Dean observó con leves aires de desconfianza, tragando la fantasmal saliva y aguantando en no quebrarse ahí mismo.

            – ¿Por qué nadie quería al patito? –preguntó Jack acaparando la atención de todos.

            –Por ser alguien diferente al resto… a veces, lo desconocido puede generar algún rechazo y sin darnos cuenta lastimamos a los demás.

            –Tú dices que soy diferente… ¿Soy como el patito?

            –Ser diferente no significa tener algo malo. Sino algo único y especial. –Castiel le sonrió con amabilidad y continuó leyendo.

            Como un gato, paso a paso, Dean se iba acercando mientras se perdía en la perfecta melodía que salía de Castiel. Guardó su arma y se sentó en la cama viendo el inusual panorama. Extrañaba terriblemente a su ángel, y esta situación no estaba ayudando en nada para hacer lo contrario. Pero se quedó allí, al borde. Como un niño que no es invitado a la casita del árbol y viendo a los demás divertirse.

            –…el patito con alegría voló hacia los cisnes y entonces, algo llamó su atención en su reflejo. ¿Dónde estaba el patito feo y grande que todos criticaban? La realidad fue que se encontró con el reflejo de un bello cisne. Y así se dio cuenta…

            –… que siempre fue un hermoso cisne. –finalizó Dean.

            – ¿Y vivió feliz? –preguntó Jack asombrado.   

            –Por supuesto… y a pesar de las burlas, el patito, ya cisne al fin, vivió sin rencores.

            – ¿Y los otros animales se hicieron amigos de él? –comentó Jack con desconfianza.

            – Sí… ¿Sabes Jack? –Castiel cerró el libro y lo miró –En ocasiones nos equivocarnos y cometemos errores, pero lo importante es aprender de ellos. Si hacemos algún mal debemos hacer lo posible por no volver a lo mismo y corregirlo.

            – ¿Haz cometidos errores Castiel? –dijo Jack mientras bostezaba. El aludido vaciló un instante pero respondió.

            –Sí, muchas veces… –el ángel se movió de su lugar para acomodar a Jack bajo sus sábanas y frazada celeste. Dean lo observaba a la distancia.

           A los pocos minutos, sin esperarlo Jack se dejó ir en sueños. Dean seguía allí sin quitarle los ojos de encima al niño que dormía ya plácidamente, si estuviera en cualquier situación pensaría y diría que se trata de un niño más.

          Castiel se arrodilló a un lado de la cama mientras con su mano acariciaba la frente del adormilado infante. Sabía que Dean no duraría callado por más tiempo y que pronto lo atacaría con preguntas y cuestiones. Alzó su mirada encontrándose los ojos verdes centelleantes, enrojecidos y bordeados con un mar salado.     

            – ¿Qué significa esto Cas?

            –Jack quería que le leyera un cuento… –el ángel se incorporó y se dirigió a escasos centímetros de Dean.

            –No seas idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero… esto es un sueño, no es normal…tú no… –no pudo continuar; nunca pudo admitir hacia su adentro que Castiel estaba muerto. Simplemente no podía decirlo. Tampoco quería alzar su mirada.

            Del cazador heroico y valiente, se volvió a una hoja trémula en pleno otoño. 

            –Dean…–pronunció con su profunda voz a la vez que se sentaba junto al rubio. Por la proximidad era inevitable que sus cuerpos se tocaran, Dean podía sentir el calor ajeno, la fragancia que conocía, la suavidad de sus palabras…todo era Castiel. Aún sin valor, cerró sus ojos. Evitando todo lo posible que la tortura se prolongue. – _Por favor Dean_ …mírame.

            –No, no Cas… tú no estás aquí. Yo te vi caer…

            –Dean…confía en mí. –alzó su mano a la barbilla del cazador, buscando que lo mirara. –…por favor Dean, mírame.

            Cuando el aludido ya no logró contenerse, dejó en libertad todas aquellas lágrimas que le daban la bienvenida al ángel. Sus chispeantes ojos verdes se teñían oscuros, pero no por eso serán menos increíbles o interesantes. Ambos juntaron sus frentes sintiendo la calidez del otro, Cas deseaba decir algo pero nada lograba ser coherente.

            –Te extraño tanto Cas…

            –Lo sé Dean…quiero que recuerdes una cosa. –No espero a que el otro contestara, tampoco abrió los ojos. Sólo se dedicó a tomar la mano del cazador con la suya y llevársela al pecho. –Yo siempre estaré contigo…jamás me he ido tan lejos de ti. Quiero que sepas que siempre te cuidé, en sueños, en las peleas…y hasta mi último aliento. Prometí cuidarte siempre y así será.

            –Cas…

            –Nunca pierdas la fe Dean. Recuerda que soy _tu_ ángel de la guarda.

            Su último aliento fue capturado por los labios del rubio, que en su silencio seguía sufriendo; sin embargo, ahora el consuelo cayó en las manos del ángel. Posó su mano en el cuello del cazador, atrayéndolo con toda amabilidad y amor; Dean se sentía en una nube. En su recuerdo, besar a Castiel se sentía como la gloria de todas las glorias. Su perfume, sabor y textura exclamaban con deseo el cuerpo ajeno, que sin estar escrito, sabía que era sólo suyo.

 

 

            Despertó con la Biblia en su mano, miró extrañado y la dejó de lado. Estaba en su habitación, sobre su cama y todo parecía estar en orden. Las huellas de un par de lágrimas se habían secado durante su descanso, e inmediatamente recordó aquel sueño.

           Aunque lo peculiar esta vez, fue la presencia de Jack. No es que le desagrade el niño, sino que la circunstancia y lo innegable de aquel sueño no podía deberse simplemente a sus anhelos por ver a Cas. Dean debía darle un significado más coherente, hasta un propósito; lejos de lo que realmente acontecía interiormente. En seguida, sus sospechas porque aquel nefilim tenía que ver con los sucesos fueron creciendo con cada asentimiento de conciencia. Sin embargo, la duda no escapaba de él y esa conjetura rozaba lo absurdo, ya que sus sueño mayormente eran bastantes personales e íntimos. Necesitaba saciar la inquietud sobre sus epifanías nocturnas antes que se vuelva un problema. Pero sencillamente, no era fácil de revelar que cada noche en el bunker tenía sueños vívidos con su ángel. Y ante ese pensamiento una oleada caliente lo abrumó, puesto que la noche anterior no había sido la primera vez.

            Un malestar se manifestó en su estómago dejándole una sensación incómoda. Gruñó y frotó su abdomen en un superficial intento de disiparlo. Cualquier excusa sonaba irracional en su cabeza y por pretender darle un nombre u origen nada parecía ser coherente. Reparó que nada cambiaría si continuaba rondando en lo mismo.  

            Vistió cómodamente y suspiró suprimiendo cualquier desgano, –El día debe continuar... –todavía no había planeado nada, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era que no deseaba quedarse nuevamente encerrado. Sin embargo, no se iba a ir sin antes desayunar. Caminó hacia la cocina y el aroma a canela fue un efecto curativo a sus pensamientos, disipándolos en un parpadeo; sin esperarlo, su humor cambió cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Entró animado y a su sorpresa se encontró con Sam ya amanecido…y cocinando.

            – Por un momento creí que _Julia Child_ salió de entre los muertos sólo para cocinarnos… ¿Qué huele tan bien?–apenas sonrió irónico el rubio, notando a Sam revolver algo en un tazón ajeno a su vista, mientras su mirada recorría el desastre sobre la mesada.

            –Es el desayuno… pancakes y una copa de fruta fresca, y jugo de naranja. –se defendió el menor; sin voltear a ver a su hermano sabía que éste llevaría una expresión asqueada en su rostro, con lo que continuó: –También hay beicon, no te preocupes.

            –Se ve que te tomas muy enserio…esto de criar al nefilim. –carraspeó Dean a la vez que se servía el café y luego el beicon.

            –Te sorprendería la energía que tiene, como así de fuerza. Pero no lo hago por eso…porque quitando lo que es, no deja de ser un niño. –Se detuvo mirando su preparación, mientras sentía la mirada de su hermano sobre su nuca, esperando una mejor explicación. –No pude evitar preguntarme qué haría mamá…

            –Mamá no descansaría por encontrarnos si ella estuviera en nuestro lugar…

           Sam dejó ir el aire de sus pulmones ruidosamente, se limpió las manos y miró a su hermano –Dean me he cansado de preguntarle cómo traerla de vuelta, me la he pasado investigando sobre los nefilim…y nada que ya sepamos. –Se acercó a la mesa donde Dean estaba y se sentó frente suyo. –Tampoco su poder se manifiesta en hechos apocalípticos; no hay tormentas del fin del mundo, no hay muertes extrañas…es como si no quisiera ser encontrado.

           –Yo no me fiaría de él… porque desde que manipuló a Cas no parece ser alguien con buenos fines. Y cuando menos lo esperes te sorprenderá por las espaldas. ¿Te sabes ese dicho “cría cuervos y te comerán los ojos”? –soltó el rubio mientras sorbía de su café.

           – ¿Y si no es así? –cuestionó Sam, formándose una idea en su cabeza. Dean lo miró escéptico – ¿Recuerdas a Jesse Turner, el niño de Nebraska?

           –El anticristo…

           – ¡Sí! Hasta que llegamos nosotros había vivido como cualquier infante a su edad… ¿y si Jack puede lograr lo mismo? siendo hijo de un arcángel no puede traer más desgracias que las que había hecho Jesse.

           –Sam te estas escuchando…es una locura. Es el hijo del mismo Lucifer. ¿Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que ese cabrito hizo cuando se fue a dar una vuelta? Y antes de que digas algo…Jesse también se cargó a varios, siendo lo que era antes de que nosotros llegáramos.

           –Y no hemos sabido nada de él desde entonces…–se defendió el menor.

           –Sí, hasta que mañana aparezca con aires de ocupar la vacante del “Rey del infierno”… Sammy, no podemos arriesgarnos.

           – ¿Cuál es tu plan?

           –Sabemos que es un nefilim, ¿no? Creo… que debemos acoplarnos a nuestro plan inicial.

           –Dean…no ha demostrado ser ni la mitad de todo lo que el mundo se esperaba de él. Yo apenas casi muero con la extracción de gracia…esto podría acabar con él. Además aún no sabemos nada de mamá.

           –Esta bien… –dejó su taza de lado, alzando las manos en rendición –Tú quédate con el “X-man”, que de mamá me encargo yo. –Tomó el último trozo de beicon y se limpió las manos, Sam lo miró incrédulo; cualquier idea de Dean sin consultar podría ser irreversible.

            – ¿Dean qué planeas hacer? –se alarmó. –Si intentas viajar en el tiempo, olvídate de ese plan.

            El mayor de los Winchester lo miró inmediatamente ante esas palabras, no quería mostrarse acorralado pero la perspicacia de Sam no escapaba de él. Era cierto que esa idea se había hincado en su cabeza, dejándola crecer con fuertes raíces. Provocando que cualquier plan sea inadmisible e ineficaz. Con el correr de los días su objetivo se fortalecía, convenciéndose que sería efectivo y acertado; despojando las consecuencias. Miserablemente necesitaba creer que podría funcionar, aferrándose a esa idea.

            Dean abrió la boca para protestar pero la cerró inmediatamente cuando su hermano se veía muy inequívoco. El mayor entendía que no se iría sin discutir primero o que Sam no lo dejaría. – ¿Me has estado espiando?

            –Si limpiaras el desastre en el almacén no estaríamos hablando de esto. No puedo creer que este conversando esto contigo… –el menor lo miró aprensivo y negó con su cabeza.

             –Sam, solamente hay que planear bien el momento y lugar… –se defendió extendiendo sus brazos levemente.

             –Dean es una locura… escúchate. Un pequeño cambio en el tiempo y quien sabe a dónde terminaremos, hasta quizás peor de lo que estamos. –Sam se detuvo antes de continuar, comprendía la urgencia de la situación, pero como muchas veces, era la misma angustia que les había traído más consecuencias que soluciones y ésta no era una excepción –. Mira, después de lo que pasó con Cas, siento que cada decisión debe ser bien pensada.

              –No lo menciones… –frunció sus labios pero su hermano lo ignoró.

              –Yo también quisiera regresar el tiempo atrás y solucionar todos los problemas, pero no estamos sólo nosotros, arrastraríamos a todos. Aun sabiendo el hechizo y teniendo todos los elementos, no debemos acercarnos a pensar que de hacerlo, el resultado sea el esperado.  

              El rubio cazador negó con su cabeza su cabezonería y no la razonable respuesta de su hermano. Había estado tan sumergido en su plan que la realidad de lo que aquello acontecía ahora lo abatía por impotencia.

              Sam también estaba apostando a lo desconocido, porque depositar esperanzas y fe en un nefilim que tiempo atrás trajo nada más que desgracias y terror, no era tener seguridad ni certeza sino una salida desesperada. Su decisión no era tan diferente a la de su hermano pero al igual que éste, necesitaba creer que esta vez las cosas sí podrían funcionar. Aunque eso signifique jugar con fuego. 

              El breve silencio se había hecho eterno; y la inquisidora mirada de Sam sobre su hermano reveló más de lo que creía. –Dean… ¿no sólo se trata de mamá, cierto?

              – ¿El qué? –espetó haciéndose el desentendido. 

              –Tu aislamiento…Lo que quiero decir es que, comprendo que quieras darte tiempo a ti mismo… pero la caza no te desahogara de lo que te guardas ahí dentro. –dijo Sam señalándole a la altura de su corazón.

              – ¿Qué quieres decir? –frunció el ceño.

             –Lo digo por Cas… sé que hablabas con él lo que conmigo no podías. Sé que ustedes realmente tenían un vínculo profundo…

             –Alto ahí. –Dean casi entra en pánico, porque lo que sentía por Cas siempre fue algo ajeno al mundo, o eso es lo que él siempre creyó. –No quiero hablar de eso Sammy… no ahora.

             –Dean soy tu hermano…

            –Por eso mismo. Ya tengo suficiente conmigo mismo… –Dean se vio interrumpido por la presencia de Jack, que con cara de somnoliento cruzó el umbral de la entrada a la cocina.

            –Hey, buenos días… –saludó Sam luego de notar la tensión en su hermano. Jack a cambio se restregaba un ojo cansado y se sentó junto a Sam, eso llamó poderosamente la atención del menor de los hermanos. – ¿Tienes sueño todavía?

            Pero antes de que el nefilim respondiera, Dean juntó las cosas que ensució y las dejó en el lavado para luego irse de allí. Inmediatamente la frustración en la cara de Sam se hizo evidente y sin esperarlo Jack le habló:

            – ¿Dean esta enojado conmigo?

            – ¿Qué? No, es sólo que… esta cansado. –justificó como una verdad absoluta.

            –Es porque anoche Castiel nos leyó un cuento.

            – ¿Co-cómo? –Sam se tomó algunos segundos para procesar aquello. Fingió curiosidad cuando en realidad se encendieron todas sus alarmas.

 

            Dean se subió a su coche poniéndolo en marcha, era temprano para un bar pero nunca era tarde para un caso. Algunos asesinatos estaban dándole prioridad en el diario on-line de hace unos días en Kansas. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde su regreso que ya se sentía sofocado y ocioso. De alguna manera necesitaba darle crédito a las palabras que resonaban en su cabeza _“El mundo necesita de cada Winchester vivo_ ” y la ausencia de quien lo dijo no podía ser la más acertada.

            Durante mucho tiempo Dean creyó que siempre fue un bueno para nada, porque de los dos hermanos, Sam era el que destacaba con su inteligencia e intelecto. Hasta que la caza fue con lo único que se pudo defender, se sentía orgulloso saber que al final del día había salvado vidas. Y así evitar el dolor y odio como él sufrió de niño. Él necesitaba seguir honrando aquellas palabras.

            Detuvo el coche no muy lejos de la salida del bunker, miró a su izquierda y suspiró penosamente. Se bajó y caminó entre algunos árboles y arbustos hasta llegar a donde el pasto dejaba de ser regular para revelar la tierra revuelta de hace un par de semanas. Con su mirada cansada y llenas de preguntas sin resolver, volvió a suspirar mientras miraba el crucifijo de madera rudimentario sobre la cabecera del montículo de tierra.

            –No soy de traer flores Cas… –dijo cabizbajo.

             Rápidamente se sintió como un tonto por hablarle a la nada o por hacerlo al cuerpo de alguien que nunca fue Castiel y sólo un recipiente. Sin embargo el ángel había sido dueño de los gestos y sonrisas; de las miradas y su único tacto sutilmente curativo. Ese había sido su consuelo y sin admitirlo también una promesa. Aunque sea una utopía.  

             –Aunque sea imposible traerte de vuelta…más difícil se me hace olvidarte cuando cada noche me pides que tenga fe. Dime qué tengo que hacer por favor… –alzó su mirada al cielo buscando una respuesta inexistente allí.

 

            Los minutos pasaban y la soledad seguía sin cambiar. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mishamigos! Espero que les haya gustado, apreciaría cada opinión ya que es muy importante para saber si debo o no seguir.  
> Saludos  
> ¡No olviden suscribirse!


	3. Lost and Found (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [...] Los días corrían y la sensación de que le faltaba algo en su vida no moría. Fue engañarse a si mismo, creer que podía vivir con ello pero nunca lo fue. Su temor tomó forma cuando la rutina no fue suficiente para olvidar aquellos ojos azules y todas las ausencias. Y aunque su voluntad fuese más grande que sus deseos, nada saciaba ese vacío; y día a día se debía convencer de seguir, aunque eso no sea recíproco para él. Debía hacerlo. [...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como no me lo esperaba, el capítulo se me extendió más de lo que deseaba, así que tuve que recortarlo.

Capítulo 

3

parte 1 

_"Lost and Found"_

 

         El encierro lo había enfermado a un nivel de claustrofobia, sintiendo la habitación como una celda hermética. Su rutina fue la misma: de caza al bunker y del bunker a la caza nuevamente. Un hombre lobo aquí, un vampiro allá y algún que otro fantasma. Esa tarea era fácil con años de experiencia, no había nada que Dean Winchester no pudiera, estaba bien alardear de vez en cuando. Pero honestamente, era con lo único que podía luchar; durante el día la mente la tenía ocupada pero por las noches era otro cuento.

         Los días corrían y la sensación de que le faltaba algo en su vida no moría. Fue engañarse a si mismo, creer que podía vivir con ello pero nunca lo fue. Su temor tomó forma cuando la rutina no fue suficiente para olvidar aquellos ojos azules y todas las ausencias. Y aunque su voluntad fuese más grande que sus deseos, nada saciaba ese vacío; y día a día se debía convencer de seguir, aunque eso no sea recíproco para él. Debía hacerlo.

         Abrió el maletero por quinta vez, cerciorándose de que no le faltara nada y en cuanto volviera por su bolso de salida habría partido de nuevo esa semana. No iba a engañar a nadie pero tampoco iba a admitírselo a Sam, sin embargo estas salidas hacían mella en él. Y nada estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Quizás al principio le sirvió para disipar la ira y el daño, pero ahora se sentía como un camino difuminado, sin objetivo y porque honestamente no había otra cosa qué hacer. Lo deterioraba, tanto interiormente como sentimentalmente; sus deseos por mantener su mente despejada y alejada de los recuerdos no han hecho otra cosa que alejarlo de su familia.

         Como así la relación con Jack. El nefilim fue el ser más dócil que conoció, –debía reconocer que Sam estaba haciendo un gran trabajo – de cierta manera se odiaba a si mismo por la actitud tajante que optó, ya que desde que recuerda no hubo niño con el que él se llevara en malos términos. No obstante, la situación con Jack no le traía otra cosa que malos recuerdos. Y toda acción por redimirse era saber que su madre estaba quién sabe cómo y él ahí sin poder hacer algo productivo. Y otros recuerdos oscuros. 

         Anhelaba poder respirar alivio, pero no podía sentir otra cosa que desesperación y dolor. Sabía que pensar siempre en lo mismo no lo llevaba a nada y tampoco sanaba las heridas crudas en él. Pese a sus esfuerzos se sentía como retroceder; donde la soledad y todos los residuos le generaban un caparazón a presión. ¿Cómo superar su pérdida más valiosa? ¿Qué hacer con los sentimientos descubiertos? Era una carga que no deseaba llevar consigo; por su toxicidad, por lo vulnerable que se volvía, porque a quien se la debería retribuir ya no estaba con él. Detestaba aquel sentimiento, porque sin pedirlo o buscarlo… ahora sabía el amargo sabor que le dejaba.

 

        Dejó de indagan sobre su sinsentido cuando el sonido de la puerta dejó en evidencia a Sam. Suspiró y se incorporó en cuanto lo vio.

        –Te vuelves a ir… –dijo Sam más como una resignación que reproche.

        –Sí, prefiero viajar de noche... la ruta se encuentra vacía. –Dijo el mayor tirando un trapo dentro del maletero para luego cerrarlo.

        –Sí lo sé…no venía a detenerte, sólo a darte esto… –extendió sus manos que sostenían un tupper. Dean lo miró extrañado.

        – ¿Qué es? –lo tomó y asintió deleitándose por el buen aroma.

        –Jack estaba entusiasmado por prepararte algo… –fue terminar esa oración y la facción en el rostro del mayor cambió radicalmente.

        – ¿Eso son sus poderes? tarta de manzanas… –ironizó Dean mientras inspeccionaba el contenido desinteresado.

        Sam bufó y le contestó: –Dean tarde o temprano hablaremos de esto.

        –Sam fuiste tú el que no quiso acoplarse a tu propio plan… –le reprochó con desgana, agotado de repetir lo mismo desde que estuvieron en desacuerdo.

        –No hablo de eso. –Su hermano mayor mantuvo la mirada sobre el otro, realmente no quería tener esta conversación. –Dean hay cosas que me están preocupando sobre Jack…

        –Bien, nunca es tarde para darse cuenta. –espetó irónico el mayor. Sam no se detuvo a pensar cómo devolverle la ironía, sólo deseaba despejar su inquietud.

        –Hablo de ti y Jack. Comprendo que te sientas inútil quedándote en el bunker…pero es evidente hasta para Jack que lo evitas. Casi nunca cenamos juntos y cuando lo hacemos te vas inmediatamente. Te vas de caza por días y cuando llegas te vuelves a ir. No conversas, no lo miras… estas errático y distante –miró a su hermano esperando una reacción, pero el escepticismo de Dean no le daba tregua. –Él llegó a preguntarme si te ha hecho algo malo o si lo odias.

          Dean resopló una risa mordaz – ¿Quieres que te conteste eso Sam? –largó frunciendo el ceño. Se giró intolerable y tiró el tupper dentro del auto porque realmente quería evitar la mirada acusadora del menor.

         – A lo que voy es que…a pesar de ser un nefilim, no deja de ser un niño. Y este rechazo es impropio de ti, te conozco; siempre has sabido llevarte bien con los niños. 

         – ¿Qué? Espera… –se volvió indignado – ¿Ahora él te manipula a ti? –gruñó mirando a su hermano, éste no le respondió, sólo hizo una mueca. –Sam por si no te enteras de nuestra situación: dejamos ir a mamá, estamos al cuidado de un… ¡nefilim! No de un niño humano. Y por si la cosa no fuera poca, el mundo sigue con su inmundicia. ¿Y a ti te importa por qué no estoy en casa o por qué no hablo con él? ¿Qué pasa contigo hombre?

         Y Sam explotó. –Te engañas a ti mismo Dean, porque tú tampoco haces nada para traer devuelta a mamá, evitas todo contacto con Jack; te vas de caza inestable y irritable. Discutimos cada vez que nos vemos… –hizo una pausa pensando qué decir y continuó: – eso te distancias cada día más. Si no hablas de lo que te sucede, ¿quién lo hará?

         – ¿Perdón? –Dean parpadeó varias veces ante el comentario, no sabía cómo responder o simplemente no podía hacerlo.

          –Hemos dejado la caza atendiendo peores dificultades, ¿por qué no lo haces ahora? ¿Por qué te alejas? –Dean se recargó sobre el Impala cabizbajo evitando que las emociones reprimidas le explotaran en la cara. Esto es lo que odiaba.

          Y porque honestamente todo aquello lo agotaba, nunca lograba recuperarse al tiempo para enfrontar peores cosas. Haciendo de cada día una tortura. Por otra parte, Sam tenía la intuición y certeza de saber la razón, pero con los últimos acontecimientos, el tiempo y la forma de ser de Dean, no fueron un aliado para tratar lo que ahora se sentía como tabú.

          El menor de los Winchester se tomó su tiempo para pensar qué decir, aunque días atrás estaba muy seguro de enfrentarse a su hermano. Respiró profundo y continuó cuidadoso –Me preocupas Dean…porque la última vez que te he visto así fue cuando murió papá.

 

          Sin las mejores intenciones, Sam había logrado darle en el punto flaco de su ánimo. Durante los breves días en el bunker Dean hizo hasta lo imposible para evitar tener que hablar sobre lo que no podía manejar: las dudas, la incertidumbre, las desesperanzas y volver a remontar un objetivo. Todo lo que se cruzaba en su mente se fue hilando en un ovillo gigantesco, donde el principio se había tapado con las necesidades que él sí podía cubrir, como la caza. Dejando que la pesadumbre pase a un segundo plano… Se sentía al igual que cargar con la bomba de almas; con el miedo de que se te explote en la cara de un chasquido, era irreversible.   

         Luego de breves segundos Sam no insistió por una respuesta, fue demasiado visible notar cómo Dean se tomaba el tiempo para rebuscar una manera de expresar todo aquello que abundaba en su interior, ponerlo en orden y no quebrarse; o peor, evadirlo.  

             –No es fácil Sammy, –su vista se nubló sin desearlo –no puedo quedarme y fingir ser una familia para ese nefilim. No cuando la mitad de _mi familia_ ha desaparecido. No puedo verle a los ojos sin antes pensar que por su culpa mamá no esta… –y el dolor que se estaba agrupando en su garganta fue insosteniblemente punzante –, o que los últimos deseos de Cas estuvieron en aquel ser y no en su propia vida…en nosotros.

            El egoísmo de Dean quedo al descubierto y aquellas palabras no fue una ofuscación sino la realidad que abrumaba al mayor. El miedo de volver a forjar lo que para él era invaluable, nuevamente le aterraba. No se limitaba en el sacrificio, mas fue saber que siempre terminaba herido y con sentimientos que no sabía cómo manejar. Se sentía rendido, sin ánimos, sin rumbo… Perder a Castiel, fue perder todas las esperanzas, el afecto y optimismo.

            Sí, se estaba engañando a si mismo; no deseaba que el mundo se moviera o que el tiempo avanzara, ya que con cada día era otro donde la realidad de su soledad le golpeaba a la cara. Y él no sabía cómo debía enfrentar este desgarrador presente.

            Él más que cualquiera deseaba ser como su hermano menor y poder sobrellevar las ausencias, pero simplemente él no podía. Porque todo lo que significó Cas para él lo había mantenido con vitalidad y expectativa. Y ahora todo aquel mundo brillante y prometedor, comenzaba a significar nada. Rápidamente la desgana sobre lo que pasará se apoderó de él, dejándolo sin sentido a sus acciones. Fue así que la caza terminó siendo su refugio y la transitoria _razón de vivir_.

             –Dean… Cas hizo todo lo que hizo sólo pensando en nosotros. En ti. En este mundo que lo cambió desde que te conoció, él sólo buscó cuidarte. –Sam hizo una pausa mientras se miraba las manos encontrando un punto qué decir: – ¿No te hace pensar que quiso lo mismo para Jack? Retribuirle todo aquello por lo que él creyó importante y por lo que luchó hasta el final. Su experiencia contigo le dio fe de convencerse que habría futuro para Jack. De ofrecerle afecto, una segunda oportunidad… lo que tú le brindaste a él por mucho tiempo.

             –…siento mucho dolor Sam… –se encogió de hombros mientras se restregaba un ojo recogiendo una lágrima perdida ahí –, y no sé qué hacer con este vacío. Estoy cansado de sufrir…

             –Yo también estoy cansado de lo mismo… extraño a mamá más de lo que aparento, sé que tú la conociste mejor que yo. Y que haya vuelto, ahora sé de qué se trata ese dolor que sientes; obtuve lo que antes no, su afecto, su comprensión, amor…recuerdos. Y por supuesto que extraño a Cas, porque era un gran amigo… ¡qué digo! Era como un hermano. –Hizo una pausa sin mirar a su hermano, tratando en lo posible de suprimir el dolor agudo en su garganta y continuó: –Pero más me duele la soledad que me dejas tú. Que te vayas, que no hables…me hace sentir más solo que todas las ausencias recientes; porque estas con vida pero a la vez no estas aquí.

             El esfuerzo sobrehumano de Dean duró lo que un suspiro; su egoísmo y terquedad tomaron las riendas de sus decisiones más tiempo del que él hubiera admitido. Era normal echarse la responsabilidad por casi todo; pero ahora la falta era más grande, siendo él mismo el autor material de sus actos. Y como era de esperarse la culpa ocupó su lugar como siempre hacía. Dejándole esa vieja sensación de lo erróneo en su vida, arrastrando consigo todo lo que significaba, suprimir y suprimir sus dolencias. 

             Respiró profundo asintiendo al entendimiento y palabras de su hermano menor. Era hora de ponerse en el lugar que merecía, el de hermano mayor que era.

            –Sammy…lo siento. Yo… –se incorporó poniéndose delante de su hermano para verle mejor a los ojos, pero Sam se adelanto a su conjetura.

            –No busco que te quedes por obligación de ser mi única familia. Quiero que pienses en ti, date el tiempo pero el correcto; déjame ayudarte a sobrellevar el duelo, habla conmigo Dean. Libera ese dolor que te empecinas en arraigarlo dentro de ti.

            Con sus ojos amenazando liberar un mar de lágrimas se aproximó a su hermano menor y le dio un fuerte abrazo, palmeando su espalda ruidosamente. Sam tenía toda la razón, indiscutible pero difícilmente de admitir. Había llevado ese caparazón sobre protector por tanto tiempo, que aunque se hayan sincerado tiempo atrás, él sutilmente volvía con ese propósito. No obstante esta vez, no se trataba de aparentar lo que no era u ocultarle lo que le pasaba, sino que fue una mezcla incomprensible por la que estaba pasando y que no sabía cómo apaciguar.

            –Creo…que la caza de esta noche puede esperar. –zanjó tomándose el tiempo de hablar.

            –Gracias Dean.

            Sam no quería manifestarse aliviado por la decisión de Dean de quedarse, más bien quería saltar de alegría y decirle lo mucho que lo apreciaba. Pero sabía que sería inútil si con eso conseguía estúpidamente que Dean cambiara de opinión. De igual manera nada estaba dicho y tampoco podía catalogarlo como una victoria o progreso.

            Ambos dejaron el inmenso garaje, no sin antes recuperar el tupper dentro del auto. A Sam se le esbozo una leve sonrisa, conociendo a su hermano sabía que devoraría esa tarta no importa quien la hiciese.

            Cruzaron el gran salón, pero antes de poder cambiar sus direcciones, Jack los sorprendió a mitad de camino.

            – ¡Sammy, Sammy! ¿Cuándo…? –con libro en mano y en pijamas Jack se detuvo en seco cuanto notó que Sam estaba acompañado por Dean. El menor de los Winchester se giró dándole una mirada a su hermano, éste de inmediato asintió y se dirigió a la cocina. Después de todo Sam continuaba con una rutina.

            –Vamos Jack, ¿quieres que te lea ese cuento? –dijo tomándolo en sus brazos. No obtuvo respuesta de inmediato pero luego de que Dean desapareciera de su campo de visión asintió con alegría. Aquella reacción no paso desapercibido de Sam, pero debía ser paciente para que llegara el día en el que no se preocupara por eso.

            Fue cruzar el umbral y el suspiro llenó la habitación. Con el tupper en mano sentía que el peso de sus pasos se duplicaba, siendo un suplicio cada decisión, o cuestionándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Guardó la tarta y automáticamente la vista de la vajilla infantil sobre la mesada captó su atención. Hasta ese momento no había podido discernir completamente la realidad que estaba ignorando. Y como a cuenta gota, el filtro de su objetividad fue abriendo paso al reclamo y preocupación de su hermano; dándole justificación al sentimiento de consternación del menor.

            Inhaló y expiró profundo el aire en sus pulmones, aboliendo esa sensación abrumadora típica en él. Quizás éste comenzaba a ser el momento donde debía seguir adelante con verdadera voluntad, proyectar un objetivo y recobrar de a poco el Dean Winchester que era.

            Hubo una vez donde sólo aspiraba dolor en su vida; él sabía más que nadie los restos y el vacío que la muerte de John dejó. Y con pesar, todas aquellas maniobras maquiavélicas porque el destino del Apocalipsis se llevara a cabo, siempre a cuestas de su vida, de su familia de lo que sentía. Pero nada se comparaba al dolor que le brotaba en ese instante.

            No supo cuánto tiempo quedó petrificado en el medio de la cocina, pero sí sabía cuánto necesitaba de una cerveza, pero más que una cerveza, quería un vaso de whisky. Al cabo de pocos minutos la incomodidad fue suplantada por la quemazón en su garganta y ese cosquilleo en la punta de sus dedos, le resultó reconfortante.

 

            Siguió su camino por el pasillo a su habitación, pero antes de dar el siguiente paso se detuvo escuchando la voz de Sam que provenía de la habitación del nefilim. Se recargó sobre la pared, oculto de la vista ajena. Escuchar a Sam hablar delicadamente le hizo preguntarse si su hermano extrañaba esa vida rutinaria, evocada a la familia e indiferente a la vida de cazador. Por otra parte él sabía que no lo extrañaba; estimaba mucho a Lisa y Ben, pero ese había sido un capítulo cerrado en su vida. Además tampoco pudo evitar llegar a la conclusión de que él ya  había formado su familia, era perfecta con la comodidad perfecta.

            Y como típicamente es Dean Winchester su pensamiento fue directo a aquella persona, que más que persona era un ser angelical; digno de admirar, querer y extrañar. Posiblemente fuera el whisky, aunque no bebió mucho; pero se volvió por el pasillo y no muy lejos de su vista se encontró con la puerta número _15_. La que le pertenecía a Castiel. No portaba muchos objetos personales, pero el sólo hecho de que fuera designada a él, la hacía completamente suya. Se quedó allí revolviendo qué hacer…su deseo por permanecer ahí predominaba, pero sus sentidos se veían congelados a continuar. Hasta que simplemente abrió la puerta y prendió la luz, nuevamente ese suspiró salió de él con queja a su encierro.

            Desde que le dio una sepultura a su ángel, no se había cruzado con las cosas personales que implicarían su existencia. Sólo fueron los recuerdos y la culpa que lo traían a la vida en su cabeza. Ingresó y cerró la puerta tras él. Si hubiera un santuario al cual él respetaría y rezaría cada día, sin dudas sería esta habitación. Bebió el resto y avanzó hasta la cama.

            El siguiente paso quedó sólo registrado en su cabeza y antes de que llegara la orden a sus músculos de moverse y hacer algo, él sólo se quedó ahí. Con los ojos empañados y ese peso propio en su estómago que subía hasta su garganta. Se repetía hasta cuándo soportaría esa angustia. Respiró profundo, dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y sencillamente se acostó en el lecho. Comprendía que se trataba de un martirio someterse u obligarse a olvidarse de Castiel, pero la ironía de su naturalidad le dio una mejor solución. Pensar en los mejores momentos que vivió con Cas y que esa felicidad sea suficiente para expulsar esa espina en su corazón. O suficiente  para descansar tranquilamente. Porque últimamente no lo estaba logrando.

            Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el recuerdo de aquellos profundos ojos azules, por su voz, sus hábitos característicos en él. Cómo lo extrañaba.

            –Cas… –su nombre salio de él como un suspiro lleno de anhelo. –Tú siempre cuidaste de mis sueños, sigue haciéndolo –. Se entregó al sueño sin culpa o simplemente no se dio cuenta lo susceptible de su estado.

 

****

 

            La incongruencia del ruido que taladró su cabeza lo obligó a abrir los ojos abruptamente. El vaso seguía donde lo había dejado, pero la resaca fue lo primero que lo desconcertó. Sin embargo, aquel ruido continuaba siendo molesto…y ahora con un poco más de conciencia se dio cuenta que sonaba más bien al sonido de un timbre habitual. Inmediatamente las conexiones en su cabeza no se hicieron esperar, ¡no existía ningún timbre habitual en el bunker! Desesperado y con el pánico desmesurado salió despedido de la cama como un trampolín, pero su postura quedó congela al primer paso. No se encontraba en el bunker y mucho menos en la habitación de Castiel, donde creía haberse quedado dormido. 

            La habitación era bastante grande y medianamente opulenta; sin embargo, el desorden de botellas de alcohol y ropa sucia le quitaba todo mérito de ostentación. Lo mismo acontecía su vestimenta o más bien su aroma, un poco descuidado. Miles de preguntas y cuestiones llenaron su cabeza, pero antes de poder responderlas, aquel llamado a la puerta principal – intuyó – continuaba siendo insistente y molesto.

            _Un mal sueño_ , se convencía mientras apretaba el paso. Los primeros segundos creyó sentirse perdido, pero al cabo de encontrar la escalera que lo llevaba a la planta baja se sintió como en casa. Desde lejos, la puerta principal dejaba en evidencia a quien se encontraba del otro lado, pero poco podía conjeturar cuando sólo se revelaba una silueta poco familiar. No esperó a ser cauteloso y prudente, porque su instinto le pedía lo contrario. Tiró del picaporte y abrió la puerta ásperamente. _< <“Un maldito sueño”>>_ se repitió ante la imagen que quedó al descubierto.

            –Cas…–pronunció quedamente. Pero el aludido no reaccionó ante la expresión de pánico que lo recibía.

            –No vengo a quitarte más tiempo, sólo quiero reco--...–Castiel inmediatamente notó una peculiaridad en Dean que lo extrañó, pero logró ignorarlo y continuó secamente – Creí que te habían llegado los mensajes.

            Al parecer Dean no parecía entrar en razón o dar respuesta de ello. Su estado de perplejidad no tenía otra causa que la viva imagen de Castiel ante sus ojos. No se asemejaba al que siempre conoció: de traje y gabardina, con mirada centrada y profunda. Esta nueva revelación podría catalogarse como…diferente a lo convencional. Dueño de unos jeans oscuros, bien tallados al cuerpo; ceñido perfectamente con una camisa azul oscura, sutilmente desabotonados los tres primeros botones, invitando la imaginación. Hasta de zapatos elegantes y cabello revuelto. No obstante eso no le quitaba lo interesante de este…Castiel.

            Embelesado por la imagen, esbozo una lánguida sonrisa queriendo decir más pero le fue imposible y al igual que otros sueños, la confusión y los hechos vívidos le generaban un desconcierto de _¿qué hacer?_

            Castiel por otra parte, suspiró agotado, como si la redundancia en el accionar de Dean fuera algo con lo que luchar hasta el cansancio. La percepción de Dean captó el final del balbuceo del recién llegado: –…sólo iré por Emma. –Aquella actitud tajante le hizo sentir rechazado por Castiel, pero antes de que Dean pudiera responder o protestar sobre lo que acontecía, el recién llegado había ingresado a la casa con urgencia.

            Avanzó con seguridad en sus pasos y fue directo por las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Se lo veía seguro y familiarizado con el hogar; Dean despertó de su trance y lo siguió antes de perderlo de vista. Quería respuestas, quería saber de esta ansiedad impropia en el ángel o ¿Qué estaba pasando?

            – ¡Espera Cas! ¿A dónde vas? –exclamó siguiendo los pasos del ojiazul. Pero el aludido no respondió. – ¡Cas! –gruñó. Castiel se detuvo ante una puerta blanca, pintada con flores amarillas y un cartel que el rubio decidió ignorar. Pero antes de ingresar se volvió casi furioso hacia Dean.

            – ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Es temprano para que tenga que lidiar con tus problemas. –soltó con pocos ánimos.

            – ¿Problemas? ¿De qué…? –pero no termino puesto que Cas bufó y se apartó. Ingreso a la habitación musito y con sigilo. A juzgar por la puerta y cómo estaba actuando su amigo, intuía que venía en busca de un niño o niña en este caso. La curiosidad pudo con él, se asomó apenas y gracias a la poca luminosidad del día estaba en lo cierto.

            Aunque era un poco desconcertante y hasta delirante, ¿qué clase de sueño era este? Nada se asemejaba o le era familiar, ¿era común esta fantasía o alguna vez lo había pasado por alto? Lo cierto en sus dudas era que él siempre fantaseó con una casa y una vida “normal”, o algo como Bobby pero sin tanto whisky.

            Sin embargo, no pudo evitar notar una tensión entre ambos, eso lo dejó intranquilo. Al cabo de un par de segundos Castiel sale de la habitación. Adormilada sobre el hombro del ojiazul, una bella niña de no más de cinco años deslumbró al rubio. Dean quedó boquiabierta y pasmado en él las conjeturas de lo que aquello significaba.

            –Déjame ayudarte…–pronunció, haciendo un ademán para socorrer a Castiel que no lograba dominar el bolso en su hombro.

            –No. –espetó con resentimiento y se apartó siguiendo su camino. Atónito y casi herido, Dean lo siguió más confundido aún.

            –Cas espera… ¿qué sucede?

            –Dean te dije que no tenía tiempo para esto…

            – ¿Puedes parar un segundo? –lo detuvo sutilmente del brazo para que le prestara atención. Aquel contacto le hizo estremecerse, todo lo sentía demasiado real para justificarlo como un sueño.

            – ¿Qué? –espetó sin subir el tono de voz.

            – ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas así?–sus cuestiones eran honestas y preocupantes. Pero Castiel no lo estaba recibiendo de tal manera.

            – ¿Y tienes el valor de preguntármelo? –bufó irónico. –Yo sólo vine a buscar a Emma, no voy a molestarte más… –lo miró con recelo. 

            –Wow…espera ahí. –alzó su mano mostrándose amistoso –. No sé lo que te ha pasado o si te he hecho algo. Pero sea lo que sea, nosotros no nos tratamos así Cas. Siempre hemos hablado de nuestros problemas…  

            –Me parece entusiasta…pero has llegado dos años tarde. –se contuvo de llorar, porque estaba a una lágrima de gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado.

            Dean en cambio lo miró con pesar, intentando descifrar algo entre líneas o ver algo más allá de aquella mirada poco reconocedora,  pero todo lo que recibió fue dolor y aborrecimiento. Estaba confundido y casi exasperado. No se suponía que los bellos sueños con Castiel le generaran un malestar tan vívido.

             Hasta ese momento siempre había hecho lo que le apetecía en las epifanías nocturnas, siempre logró ser él mismo, desenvolverse a su gusto y enamorar a su ángel de todas las maneras posibles y viceversa. Pero nada se asemejaba a esta pesadilla; sintiendo el frío de la mañana, la resaca en su cabeza, las tenues lágrimas de Castiel frente suyo y su corazón latir por el pánico de la situación. Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta y enviando mensajes para reaccionar, pero no podía acudir a conciencia o voluntad.

             Los breves segundos parecieron eternos y algo en el semblante del rubio le provocó una congoja inexplicable al moreno de ojos azules. Respiró tragándose el dolor punzante que se estaba acumulando y volvió a ajustarse el bolso al hombro. Lo miró dubitativo y se marchó dejando una pregunta sin formular en el aire.

             Si se trataba de un sueño, sus acciones no tendrían repercusión ni consecuencias que lamentar más tarde. Por ese motivo siempre se dejaba ir por los estímulos que le provocaba Cas, siempre. Dean no tenía la capacidad de traer de vuelta a Castiel a su vida, pero él se sentía dueño de estos sueños, responsable y por qué no, una oportunidad para acomodar sus sentimientos; entenderlos, compartirlos y experimentarlos. Y a pesar de los desatinos, lo absurdo de esta epifanía o la repentina obstinación de su ángel y lo abrumador que todo estaba resultando, jamás se le cruzó por la mente darse por vencido. En cuanto llegó a esa conjetura se encontró abandonado en el descanso de la escalera. Su adrenalina fluyó por su torrente obligándolo a salir sin perder un segundo más.

            Fue cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal y el pavor de la situación volvió a removerle el estómago. En paños menores y con una sutil bata, el frío de la mañana lo rodeó incómodamente, pero no se detuvo.  Encontró a Cas no muy lejos de allí, con poca movilidad hacía un esfuerzo por abrir la puerta del auto en el que posiblemente llegó.

            – ¡Cass espera por favor! –se acercó casi con desespero.  El aludido lo miró como si no existiese otra cosa en el mundo. Aturdido, se detuvo respirando con profundidad.

            – ¿Qué quieres Dean…? –pronunció musito mirando a su alrededor cansado y rogando que Emma no se despertara.

            –Sólo dame tres minutos…–respondió con urgencia, puesto que no sabía con exactitud qué decirle. Porque revelarle su realidad en un sueño donde su vida era ser padre de familia y al parecer un idiota, no encajaba con precisión sobre su verdadera vida de cazador. 

            –Perro viejo no aprende nuevos trucos supongo… 

            Una tercera voz le hizo palidecer al rubio, todo lo que tuviera un sentido se había ido bien al infierno en ese mismo momento. Atónito y casi sin habla, Dean balbuceó más confundido aún.

             – ¿Gabriel? –frunció el ceño enmarañado. – ¿Quién carajos te trajo acá? –espetó mientras lo veía bajar del auto.         – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Jack eres tú? –gritó mirando al cielo buscando una absurda respuesta allí.

             – ¿Qué haces? ¿Ahora tienes amigos imaginarios? Qué bajo has caído…

             – ¿Este es un truco de los tuyos? No tengo ánimos para este jueguito tuyo… ¿Qué es todo esto, dónde está Sam? –explotó sin contenerse. Cas posó sutilmente su mano sobre la cabeza de la adormilada Emma y rogando que no ser víctima del humor del rubio; miró a su hermano y éste le alzó una ceja sin comprender una sola palabra.

             –No es que me importe pero ¿desde cuándo le das a los estupefacientes? –Gabriel resopló con gracia.

             –Tú te callas… no tengo nada de qué hablarte. –le señaló con el dedo índice. Se volvió a Cas – ¿Qué es todo esto Cas?

             –Dean… -jadeó sin ánimos, pero antes de poder responder o querer hacerlo apropiadamente, Emma se quejó en sus brazos y se restregó un ojo. Era demasiado tarde.

             – ¿Papi? –pronunció ella trabajosamente y al borde de un llano. Castiel miró al rubio furioso pero luego le dedicó toda la atención a la pequeña.

             – ¿Qué pasa cariño? Aquí estoy… –trato de apaciguarla mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

             – ¡Papá! –exclamó cuando vio al rubio no muy lejos de ella. Aquel sentimiento de anhelo y cariño sorprendió a Dean y una calidez lo invadió.  

             Desde un principio, la muerte de Mary a su temprana edad, le había dado una señal de lo que la vida le esperaba. A partir de aquella experiencia su familia no había sido la misma ni tampoco John; de cierto modo eso le enseñó a renunciar a ese objetivo. Sabía que de ningún modo existiría una oportunidad así siendo él un cazador. Hasta el momento, sólo le estaba trayendo miserias y desconsuelo. El mejor ejemplo había sido Lisa y Ben y de aquello sólo quiso recordar el buen tiempo; ya que tampoco fue suficiente para mantenerlo alejado del todo.

             No obstante esta vida, en este extraño sueño o lo que fuese, las cosas a cierto modo le estaba regalando una segunda oportunidad. Él era parte de esa normalidad que desconocía, era parte de una realidad para pocos. Un conjunto de sentimientos inexplicables lo abordaban sin permiso y el anhelo en las sublimes palabras de la niña le provocaba un regocijo enigmático.

             Pero con pesar debía reconocer que no se sentía bienvenido por el ángel, y eso comenzaba a tiritar su corazón.

             La niña volvió a reclamarlo extendiendo sus brazos en un vano intento por alcanzarlo. Castiel a su vez no se había movido un milímetro para saciar su necesidad; algo en su semblante dejaba más a la vista que todas las explicaciones que podría encontrar. Inmediatamente Dean se sintió algo extrañado y dubitativo. Era insólito aquel anhelo por su persona; de pronto la angustia y ansiedad lo invadió. No sabía de dónde salió el reproche por el tiempo no vivido, aunque se tratase de un sueño irreal hasta el momento.

             –Hey dulzura ¿quieres venir con el tío Gabe? –dijo Gabriel enseñando sus manos al aire, invitándola como aparentemente siempre hacía. Pero Emma no respondió a su llamado, siendo insuficiente.

             –Te tengo… –dijo Dean abriendo paso a la niña y la tomo en brazos. Cas se quedó absorto por lo repentino de su acto y aunque no le quitaba ojo aún estaba escéptico. – ¿Qué sucede pequeña? –le sonrió como sólo Dean sabía hacerlo.

             –Papi no quiero irme… –lo abrazó como si su vida de pendiera de ello. El rubio no sabía qué responderle, no comprendía por qué ella debía irse o porque de su tristeza. Quizás lo intuía y aquella percepción comenzaba a odiarla.

             –Hey… dime: ¿Eres una niña fuerte? ¿Eres _mi niña_ fuerte? –sus palabras salían de él con toda la ternura que jamás creyó poseer. No sabía el tipo de trato que ambos tenían, pero sí sabía lo que necesitaba decir para apaciguar el lamento de Emma. 

             Castiel sin embargo, sentía estar enfrente de un desconocido. Deseaba poder decir algo pero todo moría en su garganta; un malestar que repudiaba lo asaltó sin saber qué hacer. Miró a su hermano dándole esa señal característica, gritándole mudamente lo susceptible que todo comenzaba a ser.

             – ¡Sí! –Exclamó ella queriendo complacer al rubio.

             – ¡Esa es mi chica! No vas a dejarme… –miró a Castiel pensando qué decir y atinarle lo mejor posible, éste a cambio estaba expectante –, sólo… pasarás tiempo con Cas, él te quiere tanto como yo y…  también quiere pasar tiempo contigo. ¿No crees que lo merezca?

             Emma observó a Castiel considerando todo lo que su “padre” le decía, asintió al notar como el de ojos azules le sonreía intentando ocultarle esa mueca triste.

            –Bien, ahora puedes volver con tu tío Gabriel. –Dijo Dean pronunciando duramente aquel nombre que sólo le producía enojo y desconcierto–. Necesito hablar con papá.

            –Ven aquí princesa… tu tío y yo te tenemos una sorpresa cuando lleguemos a casa.

            Gabriel y la niña subieron al auto mientras Castiel debatía qué decir; aquellos ojos verdes se habían vuelto injustamente acusadores. Quizás no lo demostraba, pero su cuerpo tiritaba ante cualquier protesta que pudiera recibir. Respiró hondo y finalmente lo miró.

            – ¿Por qué haces todo esto? –dijo Castiel sintiéndose triste por ello.

            –Espera… antes que me ataques. No sé qué clase de alucinación es esta, si es un sueño o qué, pero realmente no comprendo nada. Y mucho menos por qué estás así conmigo. ¿Y dónde está Sam?

            Castiel no podía darle crédito a esas palabras y con escepticismo le contestó: – ¿Dices que no recuerdas nada?

            –No… –era una verdad a medias. Sin dudas estaba ajeno a todo.

            Gruñó una risa sin gracia – ¿Te ríes de mí Dean? ¿Cómo es que sabes de mí, de mí hermano o Sam?

            –Bueno, sé quiénes son ustedes…pero desconozco esta vida. ¿Cómo es que tengo una hija? Y… ¿estamos casados? No sé cómo llegue tan lejos.

            –Eres un desgraciado. –Zanjó sin más. Dean abrió la boca para protestar pero Castiel siguió: –Tienes dos hijas… tenemos dos hijas, Claire y Emma. –Corrigió –estábamos casados…y… lo nuestro ya no funcionó, no para ti.

            –Por favor, dime que no terminamos en _Jerry Springer._ –bromeó con la esperanza de que captara el chiste

            Pero en cambio Castiel no reaccionó, sólo se lo quedó mirando como típicamente sólo él sabía hacerlo. Aunque comprendía el chiste y quizás en otro contexto se hubiera reído. Sin embargo, le producía angustia el _Dean_ de hoy. La forma graciosa y bromista, cariñosa y preocupada del “ _Dean”_ que él conocía había muerto años atrás. Y esta versión de _“Evan de El efecto mariposa”_ no le dejaba otra cosa que una amargura; era imperdonable sus actos y ahora mismo no podía soportar la idea de ser condescendiente o humanitario. Había demasiadas heridas abiertas para permitirse seguir allí.

            – ¿Qué harás si te digo cómo eras? –musitó sin verle a los ojos.

            –Necesito saberlo Cass… quizás te parezca extraño, pero nosotros siempre terminamos juntos. Lo creas o no.         –alardeó con una sonrisa.

            –No, no creo que sea así…–sus ojos se nublaron de inmediato –, me lastimaste de todas las formas posibles. Creo que eso es suficiente para que entiendas cómo eras.

            Dean no reconocía aquel rostro lleno de padecimiento y mucho menos las declaraciones que provenían de él. _< <”Un mal sueño”>>_ se decía. Estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo y convencerlo de lo incorrecto que estaba, pero enseguida Castiel se apartó como si de fuego se tratara. Con miedo y sufrimiento, jamás había visto al ángel de tal forma.

            –Cas…

            – ¡No! Dean, no… –dio un paso atrás y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres. –Esta vez no puedo permitirme caer en lo mismo. Nosotros ya no estamos juntos ni nos contamos nuestros problemas… desearía no haberte conocido nunca.        –espetó con angustia y pena. –No importa que te recuerde quién eres o cómo vives, tú ya no estás en mi vida.

            El rubio quedó atónito, sin habla o reacción. Cas tomó ese silencio como aceptación a sus palabras. Había sido tan difícil decirlas como así notar el efecto que ocasionó en el otro. No había que ser un espiritista para notar la congoja en el rubio. Pero sí necesitaba ayuda para comprender el porqué de esta repentina actitud que, sin desearlo lo dejó confundido. Cas se sentía enojado, esta incomodidad era impropia en él y el dolor que creyó disipar siempre estuvo en su interior, esperando su vulnerabilidad para atacarlo cuando menos lo esperaba.

            Lo miró y sintió una sutil necesidad de retractarse; pero cuando comprendió que era retroceder en sus esfuerzos por olvidarse del rubio, respiró eliminando esa estúpida decisión reprochándose así mismo. –Lo siento Dean… pero yo no puedo ayudarte.

            Se giró sin esperar una respuesta y se subió al coche. Gabriel que había estado entreteniendo a su sobrina, ahora notaba con más claridad la pesadumbre en su hermano. Agradeció haber venido.  

            –Dame un minuto y le acomodo la única neurona que tiene… –pidió Gabriel queriendo sonar casual sin alarmar a su sobrina.

            –No… ya tiene suficiente y yo también, mejor vámonos. –musitó quitándose las lágrimas que deseaba ocultar antes de que su hija se diera cuenta.  

            – ¡Adiós papi! –exclamó alegremente Emma desde su asiento agitando su pequeña mano al aire. Dean desde afuera respondió con un doble esfuerzo y ocultó satisfactoriamente su abatimiento; no quería irse o no sabía qué hacer.

 

             Su tiempo se vio perdido cuando se dio cuenta que el auto desapareció y él continuaba ahí, contemplando la nada. 

             De regreso a la casa, cerró la puerta tras él y se reposó sobre ésta. Pensativo, las sospechas no tardaron en taladrarle la cabeza suplantando la resaca que parecía haberla olvidado. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿De dónde provenían esos sentimientos de rencor y daño? Si no se trataba de Gabriel o Jack… qué clase de sueño o pesadilla se estaba manifestando. ¿Y por qué de esta manera tan cruel e insatisfactoria?  

             De pronto ya no sentía congoja o sufrimiento, sino que lo abordó la ira y ese sentimiento de injusticia en sus ojos. Quería que esta opresión terminara de una vez, pero por más que cerrara los ojos o que dejara el tiempo correr…nada pasaba. Bufó con cansancio y miró a su alrededor; con una mueca despreocupada analizó ahora con detenimiento lo que podría ser su hogar o lo que era.

             –Capaz te ganaste la lotería Winchester… o eres un ladrón de bancos. –se consoló inútilmente.

             Se despegó de la puerta con desgano y no muy lejos de ahí logró escuchar un tilíntelo de tazas, todavía no despertaba. No se alarmó pero fue con moderación porque inmediatamente recordó cuando Castiel mencionó a Emma y a… Claire como hijas suyas. La curiosidad le pico rápidamente y no pudo evitar hacerse más preguntas todavía.  

            Si tenía suerte quizás sus “hijas” no lo odiaban tanto como su padre. Pero la duda lo irrumpió, ¿qué clase de Dean era con sus hijas? ¿Era como John, ausente y autoritario? ¿Qué situación lo obligó a ser alguien… _“desgraciado”?_ Las palabras de Castiel calaban en su cabeza y el malestar le revolvió el estómago. Para ser un sueño… no comprendía la finalidad del mismo. Quería despertar.

            No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó divagando pero al cabo de breves parpadeos ya estaba de pie bajo el umbral con cara de nada. Claire estaba tomando su desayuno sobre la isla de la cocina, bastante despreocupada por la presencia del rubio y totalmente concentrada en sus cereales. Efectivamente era la joven adolescente que conoció, rebelde y muy valiente. Sabía que con Claire tuvo que ganarse la confianza y amistad, y a duras penas. Esperaba que tuviera la misma suerte o mejor aún.

            –Amm… ¿Claire? –su voz salió como un titubeo temeroso, ella no respondió inmediatamente pero sí lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Dean sonrió lánguidamente, caminó hacia ella confiando en su instinto. –sí que no has cambiado… te ves igual a como te conozco. Creo que eso es bueno…

            Claire dejó de hurgar en su tazón en busca de nada, miró a su alrededor y luego terminó en Dean como dos veces. Incrédula a lo que sus ojos eran testigos, habló: – ¿Estas ebrio?         – ¿Qué? ¡No! –fingió a medias.

            – ¿Por qué me hablas? –su rostro serio y sin rastros de una mueca amistosa, Dean comprendió que nada ganaba con excusarse verdaderamente con quién era. Era más factible decir que perdió la memoria que su realidad poco creíble hasta el momento.

            – ¿No es lo que hacemos?

            –No.  

 

 

 

**_Continuará..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abierta a sugerencias, como siempre. 
> 
> *En la cruel espera de la temporada 13* 
> 
> ¡Que tengas un excelente día! :*

**Author's Note:**

> Madreeeee mía.  
> ¡Hola mishamigos! (?  
> Este es mi primer fic -no en escribirlo pero sí en subirlo en algún sitio- Me enamoré perdidamente de Castiel, pero para mi no existe Castiel sin Dean. Así que es súper claro que necesitaba hacerle un comienzo, y sí, no puedo esperar a la 13º temporada... la incertidumbre sobre el futuro de Cas me trata mal.  
> Espero que este aporte al Destiel aminore lo que vaya a pasar. También espero que les guste esta historia, intento en lo posible en apegarme a los personajes. Y desde ya, están abiertas las sugerencias y opiniones. No sé si soy muy extensa, pero por cada cap. serán así de largos...pero claro que si no les va, puedo reducirlos.  
> La actualización será -espero- cada semana y media.


End file.
